Broken
by Escritor
Summary: [GD] A random attack on the Burrow while Ginny is at school leaves her heartbroken and alone. Her life couldn't get any worse, until she found who she had to live with. [Finally Complete! Epilogue and all!]
1. The Last Two

**SUMMARY: **A random attack on the Burrow while Ginny is at school leaves her heartbroken and alone. She lived in the hospital for a few weeks, until her last lifeline collapsed. No one was left. Ginny thought life couldn't get worse...until she found out who she had to live with.

**ROMANCE: **GWDM

**GENRE: **Angst/Romance

**RATING: **PG13.

1: The Only Two Left

I laugh with my friends, everything is fine. We're in the great hall for one final dinner, just the seventh years. It's a very important occassion. Colin Creevey is taking pictures for our own little yearbook. And then, Dumbledore bustles through the doors, a serious look on his face.

_I hope its not about Voldemort_

_I hope its not about Voldemort_

_I hope its not about Voldemort_

_I hope its not-_

"Ms Weasley, will you come with me, please?" he asks, seriousness never leaving his face. I look over to my friends; their eyes are wide. Everyone in the hall has looked over at me and Dumbledore. I nod and follow him out of the hall. _This can't be good._

He takes me to where the graduation pictures would be. There are black and white balloons, the only two colors not used by houses. He sits in a white chair and slides a black, foldable chair in front of him, motioning for me to sit on it. I do, and he starts.

"Well, we all know this year has been filled with wars -"

The white balloons seem to be moving away towards the statute of some witch, pointing her wand up at the sky.

"Many people have died -"  
One white balloon inches dangerously close to the wand, then pops. I flinch at the sound.

"We all were notified of the death of -"

Two more white balloons lose their lives by the wand. The only balloons "alive" are the black ones. _This isn't an omen. Stop that._

"Alastor Moody and -"

_This is going too slow...._

"-Well..."  
I'm getting anxious now. I wring my hands together. "Proffessor, why am I here? You know I didn't know Moody very well, and I already knew about the war..."  
Dumbledore looks past my face at something behind me. "Ms. Weasley, it's your family..."

_Theyre just injured. They'll be fine._

_They'll be alright by my graduation._

"They..." he sighed. "I think you should hear the whole story."

I nod slowly.

"There was an attack on the Burrow on Ron's birthday. A few death eaters were drunk and ...in the neighborhood. They tried to kidnap Ron, but Fred and George cursed them. Another death eater saw, and killed Fred and George with Avada. Ron, in an attempt to avenge his brothers' deaths, attacked the death eater. He, too, died. Your parents came home then with Percy, Bill, and Charlie. They were all there, ready for Ron's surprise party. They saw the bodies and went out to attack the death eaters. Mrs. Weasley collapsed in misery, and a death eater killed her immediatly. Mr. Weasley was stabbed, and was thought to be dead. Bill attacked and killed three of nine death eaters when a very powerful death eater took his body over. With that, 'Bill' killed Percy and Charlie. When the death eaters let go of Bill's control and Bill saw what he had done, he commited suicide. Mr. Weasley was taken to St. Mungo's, and he's not doing very well. I'm...sorry, Ginerva. I really am. It was not fair."

My eyes fill with tears. My whole family is dead because some death eaters went partying? I turn my attention towards the black balloons. There's only two left now.

"You can either live here for the summer, or-"  
"I want to live in my father's hospital room," I state simply, assembling all possible bravery. _It's a dream. A dream._

_It's not real. _

_My mum is going to be at my graduation, and Ron will annoy me, and the twins will pull pranks, and during the summer I'll work with Bill, just as planned, it's all planned, that's how it is, that's how it will be, nothing has changed, it's all a lie, Dumbledore is a liar, he's joking, it's just a joke, a lie, a dream_

"That can be arranged. I think you should go up to your dorms, Miss Weasley, and pack your things." I nod again, then grab the two balloons. The only balloons that survived. The two Weasleys left on the face of the earth.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I slowly pack my things. _This isn't fake,_ I tell myself. _This is real._ The balloons linger by the corner of the open window, and I wonder why they don't fly out. They stay in front of the window, just...there. Nothing is holding them back. They just won't go out the window. I try to ignore it and I zipper up my luggage.

I 'locomotor' the luggage down the stairs and pick up my fuzzy black cat. It was my birthday gift from my parents; a black cat. They barely afforded it, since the cat was unique and original. Its eyes are pink, and she can understand my thoughts and words, I just can't understand hers. She can, however, think back to me in fully comprehendable sentences. She, whose name is Freyja, looks up at me sadly and licks my fingers. Freyja knows whats happened.

I get to the portrait hole and take one last look at the commonroom. "Goodbye, once normal life," I whisper.

I open the portrait and whisper goodbye to the Fat Lady. Stroking Freyja on the head, I walk towards Dumbledore's office. He's waiting outside with Proffessor Mcgonnagal.

"Miss Weasley, I...am so very sorry," she says, engulfing me in a hug. I nod.

"You...You will be going to the hospital, is that correct?" She asks. I nod.

"Well...wish your father the best for us. You'll be getting to the hospital on broomstick. Madame Hooch will be riding with your luggage and you will have a broom of your own." She hugs me once again, and I simply nod and bite my lower lip. "Miss Weasley, your family will always, always be in our hearts. Although Fred and George were troublemakers, they always were my favorites, and Ron was a pleasure. And Bill, he had such a wonderful....and Ch-Charlie...and, and Percy, he had such p-potential-l..." she looks away, and I find myself getting angry.

_Don't act like you care so much!! Next year, some new Gryffindor's will come, and you'll forget! But me, I lost my family! You have your own! Don't you dare fucking cry!_

_**Calm down, **_Freyja thinks calmly. **_She's just an emotional older woman. _**I nod.

"I...I want to get to the hospital by tommorow, I...I think I should leave now," I say quietly. Mcgonnagal nods, mutters 'of course, of course' and got Madame Hooch. They got on their brooms and flew, calming Ginny's mind.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

"Here we are, Ma'am. This is your father's room. You can stay as long as you like," the Mediwitch smiles warmly. I place Freyja carefully on the floor and open the door slowly...

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I close my eyes; my father looks horrible. His hospital gown is soaked through with blood and there are two tubes up his nose, which I suppose are for breathing or something. Freyja looks up at me, pink eyes surveying everything. I drag my bags into the room and sit on the chair next to his bed. This is going to be a long, hard night.

**A/N: Sad, eh?? PLEASE Review.**

**The romance comes a little later, and don't worry, the whole thing isn't depressing. It gets sweet, and funny at ONE point...Mostly sad, though.**


	2. Please Please Please

_2: Night Crawler_

_No, daddy, don't go, please don't go, please please please get better_

_please I'll die with you if you go away, please don't go, please please please_

_Where are you mommy why did you leave me why did you go away_

_why are you leaving me here all alone why did you abandon me_

_why are you all the way away from me_

_Ron why did you dissapeer it was your birthday why were you stupid_

_why didnt you run why didnt you run away_

_Fred George why did you try to save him you should have run_

_Bill they kept you alive why didnt you stay why did you kill yourself_

_why did you leave me why did you go away_

_Percy you were going to be so wonderful why did you die _

_Charlie why did you leave you had everything_

_Why did you all miss my graduation why didnt you come_

_Voldemort I swear Ill kill you, I swear I swear I swear_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

**_Wake up, _**Freyja purs. **_Something is happening._**

I feel my eyes open and I look around. People are surrounding my father in bed. One has a wand to his heart.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly.

One mediwitch turns around suddenly. "Why didn't anyone notify us there was a _child_ here?!" I scoff.

"I'm seventeen. What are you doing to my father?"

"We're helping your father, he's had a stroke." I bite my lower lip and look at Freyja, whose pink eyes are surveying everything.

"You need to leave now."  
"What?" I ask. "No, I want to stay, my father is -"  
"Dying," the cold mediwitch finishes. "LEAVE."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

_God Ive never asked anything of you in my entire life I dont even really believe in you_

_But all i want is a savior, my life is falling apart, nobody knows whats going on, someone must hate me up there._

_Please please give me an angel, a miracle, anything I need a gaurdian angel_

_I need help I need help my daddy needs a miracle too_

_So i know this is alot to ask for since I just met you but i need a savior_

_I need someone to help me i need an angel I need a gaurdian angel_

_Please get the best ones you have up there, and say hello to my family, tell them I love them and I'm sorry for thinking its their fault._

_Tell Ron ill miss him, and tell mum i love her, please_

_So ill stop talking now, but please, please, please give me someone to watch over me, _

_give me someone who loves me, please please please_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I relunctantly get up and bring Freyja outside. I walk around; the black balloons seem to have followed me out. I hear alot of noises through the door, and it doesn't sound good.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

_Please help him please help him please help him_

_Please help me please help me please help me.._

_Please please please please please please please_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

"I don't think-- make --"  
"--don't --- either--"  
"He -- losing -- blood --"

"-- not -- survive--"

"Try -- more --"

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

_Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please _

_Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please_

_Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please _

_Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please Please please please please please please please_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

_Plea--_ suddenly, one of my balloons pop. I almost scream at the noise, then realize what this means. I open the door in time to find the doctors putting a blanket over my father's head.

"No..." I whisper shrilly. "No....Daddy!" I run around, pushing the nurse's out of the way, and lean over him. "Daddy...No...Daddy, wake up...please, wake up..." But nothing happens. The tears escape my eyes in a mad rush, and I just let it all out. I lay on the bed, curled up next to my father. There must not be a God, unless this is his idea of a savior, or a miracle.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

"Well, Ms. Weasley, we need somewhere for you to stay, eh?" Fudge says gleefuly. I nod.

"Well... This is going to be a wonderful family, recently they've been broken up, but now the son lives in his old mansion with his mother...his father recently died, hmm... Here, you'll be staying with the Malfoys. They'll pick you up at around 1.00 pm."

**A/N: okay, you're probably having mixed emotions, such as**

**"NOOOOOOOO MR WEASLEYYYYYYYYYY!"**

**and**

**"NOOOOOOOOOO STUPID MALFOY!"**

**So please, tell me them in a review. )**


	3. Don't Come Get Me

"What? Wait, MALFOYS? As in Lucius Malfoy, death eater killed by Harry Potter, my friend?" I ask, aghast.

"Mmhm, that's the one."

"Don't you think that's a little unsafe? Malf-_..Draco.._ may take his anger out on me, and I may take my anger out on him. Why can't I live with Hermione?"

"She, like Harry, are avenging Moody's - and Ron's - death in the Order." I sigh and start to cry again. My life is over. "Calm down, they'll be here soon, it's 11.45 now. They'll meet you in the lobby. You have the rest of the day until 1.00 pm to yourself!" _Wipe that smile off your fucking face..._ I nod.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I know exactly what I am going to do the rest of the day: change my wardrobe. With the last of my money from graduation, I cut my hair chin-length, buy a black tanktop with black cargo pants and black "Converses". I even paint my nails black. This is my "screw you" to everyone: the system, life, God, Draco, Fudge, Voldemort, everyone.

**_You're going to regret this, _**Freyja thinks mournfully. **_You had nice long hair._**

_Its not about the hair. Its about hating everything. Anarchy, man!_

_**But Im a girl...**_

_(Sigh)_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

**2:58**

_Dont come get lost please dont come, please, please I dont want you here i can live on the streets_

_I can join the order I want to join the order please leave me here please dont come get me please_

_Please, no, please dont have that be you, please please PLEASE say thats not Draco on your broom..._

_Holy sht...its you..no..whyd you come...go home..please.._

"Fuck, Weasley," he says once he reaches the ground. "What did you do to yourself? You went fucking goth?!"

"Having your whole family die sort of does that to you. Can we go now?  
He looks like he's appraising me, and I don't like how long he's been staring at my chest. "Stop it, can we go?"

"Fine, get your stuff."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

We get to the Malfoy Mansion quickly, around 1.20. The house is beautiful, but now I hate it. He has a family. I don't. I have Freyja and my balloon - which I have brought with me - and that's it.

"This is it. Don't touch anything, your room is upstairs to the right." I roll my eyes and stalk off to find a house elf. When I don't, I just decide to snoop around for myself. I walk up the stairs and start looking through the hallway, door to door. I see a few that catch my interest, but they all look like they are occupied. Finally, when I've checked every door, I start to walk away...Until I notice one door I left untouched, one door I didn't look in. _This is my room...I wonder how ugly it is. _I turn around to look at Freyja, but can't seem to find her anywhere, so I shrug and turn back towards the door.

I push it open and a gasp escapes my lips: it is black and green painted with skulls everywhere. On the ceiling, there is a huge, glowing sign of the dark mark engraved. A feeling of anger fills my heart, and I don't know what my I'm doing until I do it. Suddenly, my hands are grasping any possible object that is light enough to be thrown and flinging them towards the ceiling, towards the Dark Mark.

I scream out of anxiety this room is bringing me, and at the uncontrol I have of my hands. I'm trashing the room without even realizing I am. Suddenly, I hear footsteps behind me and I turn around to see Draco's pained expression turn to hatred and agony. "GET OUT!" he screams. "GET OUT!!"

I flinch, not knowing if he means room or house. When I don't move, he grabs my arm and shoves me out, then goes in the room and closes the door. I look at my arm; there are his fingerprints on it. I don't even realize what's happened... until I think about it. I just trashed his _father's _ - his DEAD father's - room. I glance at the door and run to find a house elf for real this time.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I step into the room with a worried, beaten house elf in front of me. She's holding my bags and my balloon _and _Freyja in her hands. I smile the best I can and pick Freyja up, then look around the room. It isn't extremely gaudy or awful, but the color scheme is so putrid I would have rather had the green and black. I close my door and start to whimper. This is my new family: Draco Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Damn life.

It's 4:00 ; Did I actually take an hour to trash someone's bedroom? Will I be getting dinner, or are they going to starve me to death? I sigh and stare out the window and shudder at the cool breeze. I grab a blanket and glance out at the nothingness of Malfoy Manor; some grass and some topiary.

"From this moment on, my life is over," I think to myself, bringing the blanket over my bare shoulders. "Again."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

_Tap,tap,tap. _"Ginerva? Are you in there?" I hear a nasaled voice ask. "It's dinner, and Yes, you should eat something. Well, I'll see you down there, I suppose." That was Narcissa? She didn't seem...horrid.

I sigh and remove the blanket, then walk downstairs, bumping into Draco. He grunts and continues walking, me following stupidly behind him, since I don't know where the hell the kitchen is.

"Oh, wonderful, you're both here for dinner. Mira!! MIRA! **_MIRA!!!!!_**" A house elf - yes, another one - stumbles in in front of Narcissa. "Get us dinner."

I sit down in the seat opposite Draco, Narcissa sitting at the head of the table.

"So how was school, Ginerva?" she asks kindly. I inwardly laugh.

"Oh, brilliant, some death eaters came and killed my whole family. Quite an expirience." Narcissa says nothing but look impatiently over at the door, which Mira has finally come through, bringing plates of food. I glance at Narcissa; she's not helping her, and neither is Draco. "Limatoa," I whisper, and suddenly Mira's trays must be light as a feather as she suddenly grins and holds everything up with a pinky. She serves us each and whispers 'thank you' in my ear.

"Enjoy," Narcissa smiles as she starts eating dinner.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I trudge up the stairs yet again and sigh as I lay on the bed. I turn over and stare at the corner of the room and notice something: there is wallpaper over something else, something with a lot of writing on it. I get up and start picking at the wallpaper until the whole corner, and a whole word, is revealed:

Voldemort.

**AN: hehe! What does that mean?! ) I'll just keep you guessing.**

**I didn't like how this chapter started off, but thanks to Katy Rose's CD, I got inspired....-Sings along to _Lemon_-..I think I'll do a chapter of that song! Yeah I like the fourth paragraph and on. ) I also realized my chapters are REALLY short! BLEHH! I'll try to make the next one longer. THANKS TO ALL YE REVIEWERS, KEEP ON REVIEWING! Think we can get up to 20 by chapter 4/5? :) Bye!**

**Love, Lizzeh**


	4. Secrets

**A/N: Quick note to a reviewer: Sequin Disorder: You spoil me! -Blush- -Gives oodles of cupcakes...and a designer from Trading Spaces cause you ruined your room!- AHH I HOPE YOU DIDN'T TEAR APART THE WALLPAPER, 'CAUSE YOU NEVER KNOW WHATS UNDER IT! ;) Anyway THANKS YOURE SO NICE -Insert big heart here-**

**PS: Third paragraph, the "IM DEAAAAAAD" line, that's from The Incredibles, which is a sincerely AWESOME flick, and everyone should rush and see it. The end, no buts.**

I sigh and finally shut my eyes. I worked all night. I turn over and lay under the covers, when...

**"Get the hell up, Weasley, br-" **I shut my eyes tight, imagining what his face must look like... Now, on the wall, I had more of the sentence. "forever ruled by Voldemort."

"What is that..." he asked quietly, staring at the wall. I sigh and get up.

"I don't know, some kind of writing or something... I noticed it when I was laying down and started picking at it, and now...I have alot of the sentence finished... Sorry about ruining your walls."  
"Do you think I give a fuck?" he says, eyes still not leaving the corner. "Just make sure my mother doesn't see it..." He starts to leave the room but then turns around again. "After breakfast we do more of the wall. I want to see who the fuck is 'forever ruled by Voldemort.'" I nod and he leaves, leaving me to change in privacy.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

I shuffle down to the kitchen wearing a red tee-shirt with a black heart on it and black jeans and slippers. I yawn and bump into Mira.

"Oh, hello miss!" she says quickly, bowing. I smile and continue walking, but she follows me. "I'm going to go clean your room, aye?" I nod and she turns away, then I realize she can't see the writing, she'll tell Narcissa!

"NO! No, Mira, it's okay, I can do it, it's just a little...messy and embarrasing, what with my underwear everywhere and everything." Mira gives me a confused look then nods.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O **

"Hello, Ginerva," Narcissa smiles, eating toast. "Here, sit next to Draco, we're going to have some company at breakfast today, about me getting a job." I do as I am told and inwardly blush for an unknown reason. Staring into my toast, I "wake up" from a tap on my shoulder.

"We have to go upstairs," Draco says. "Mother's friends are here, and I doubt you want to be the subject of coversation..." I sigh and nod, then start following him. I don't know why I'm following him, but he's going a new way. He turns around, smirks at me, then turns back around.

"Enjoying the view, Weasley?" I blush and restrain myself from tackling him to the cold, hard ground. Suddenly, Freyja runs at top speed past us, eyes glowing like mad. "Fr-freyja?!"

"Your bloody cat is mad!" he growls, since Freyja stepped all over his expensive little shoes.

"Freyja!" She doesn't stop, though. She runs up the stairs towards a part of the Manor I never even noticed. Without thinking, I run after her, trying to connect to her. _Freyja?? Where are you going?_

_**Can't talk gotta help can't talk too busy must find ...**_

_Freyja?? Freyja, what must you find?? FREYJA??!!_

Okay, I'm now panicking. Freyja didn't answer me. I turn around; Draco is no longer there... Taking a deep breath, I run up the stairs to a dark hallway that is barely illuminated by a single green candle. Is that...a shape of a skull?? ...No, no it's not. Stop being silly...

"Lumos," I breathe. ...DAMNIT! I didn't bring my wand! I'll just go and fetch it from my room....

Or not, considering there's a wall blocking where there _once_ were stairs. What the hell?! No, the Malfoy's can't have some ORDINARY mansion, they have to have a spooky one, like in those haunted house movies where the bookshelf is REALLY a passageway to another room or something, and where the portraits have eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if Lucius' spirit was in one of these spooky paintings...

Okay, now I know for sure I'm panicking. I'm blabbering.

I hear the shift of something, as if a wall or something is moving. OH GOD. The other wall farthest from me is starting to move in a little closer. If I ever had a doubt about being claustrophobic, I know for **sure** I am. I start heaving dry breaths...am I going to faint? WAIT, If I faint, and the wall moves, then it'll just crush me FASTER! And I'll never even KNOW I'm dead! Well, I will, when I never happen to wake up...

How uplifting, Ginny. You're talking about death at a time like this. I should sing "If You're Happy And You Know It" or something to keep my spirits up.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hands... _Clap clap_.." Okay, now I just sound insane.

I lean against the wall behind me, as in an attempt to relax, but as soon as I do it moves, moving me about ten steps from the other wall. "THIS IS SO EVIL!" I scream. "WHY ME!?!?"

Guess what. My life is REALLY over now. I mean, honestly. Before I was overreacting. But this time, I'm SERIOUSLY going to die. And I'm not exaggerating.

(sigh) I don't FEEL like dying. Death really comes at the worst moments, you know? What about when I was REALLY depressed? Why didn't I die THEN?

God definitly loves me. Uh-huh, I FEEL THE LOVE. It's just so TINGLY. (Shudder)

In a desperate attempt, I start pounding on the wall, which only causes my fist to bleed. "Brilliant," I whisper, clutching my fist. "This is so frickin AWESOME, I just can't believe my luck." I sigh, now understanding how Indiana Jones felt in the second movie. And now, I do the bravest thing ever.

I start to cry.

Every thing that's ever bugged the hell out of me, or made me feel crappy, or...anything at all, to be honest, just decides that this is the oppurtune moment to show themselves. Suddenly, I remember when Fred and George dyed my hair green in sixth year, which makes me cry more, considering Fred and George aren't even HERE to dye my hair green.

"**FREYJA**! Where did you **_goooooooo_**," I moan. She must've gone somewhere, I mean, there's no DOOR or anything that's secret, is there?

Suddenly, the wall moves even closer. DAMNIT! I'm DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! I'M DEAAAAAAAD! I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

I slam against the walls, which doesn't help.. Then I put my hand against the wall on the left of me; there's a tiny, TINY hole. I stick my hand in it, and feel around....a .. EW A ROACH! AAHHHMAGAWD A ROACH A ROACH EW EW EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!! I throw the roach and continue feeling around, then I feel something LONG...SKINNY...OHMYGOD IT'S A ....

With a pull, I see my luck just never ends.

It's a stick. Clutching it to my heart, I feel my sanity slowly escaping me.

"Well, Sticky, we're going to DIE. Isn't that woooonderfuuuul? We're going to see SIRY (sirius) and FREDDY and GEORGEY and MUMMA and PAPPA and PERCE! Ah,what's that, sticky? YOUR MOMMY DIED TOO!?!? OHMYGOD WE'RE LIKE, TWINS! OHHHMYGOD."

And then the wall moves closer. But there's no hope of me escaping, 'cause not only am I stuck in the fetul (spelling) position, but I've gone insane. Which is just wonderful. I really wanted to die being sane.

Suddenly, I heard a voice... A VOICE! "Guess what, Sticky! I'M HEARING VOICES IN MY HEAD! wweee!"

**_Ginny, are you okay?_**

_(giggles) I'm dying! I'm going to be CRUSHED! I won't be alone, though, I got this roach that's crawling on me' shoulder, and I also have my BESTESTESTESTEST FRIEND EVER, STICKY!!!_

_**....I'm going to get help.**_

_Noooo it's okay! DYING WOULD BE AN AWFULLLYYYY BIG ADVENTURE!!_

__

And the wall moves a bit closer. I giggle. I'm ONE STEP FROM DEATH! HUURAHH! I start to show my excitement through song.

"I am about to die HURRAH, HURRAH! I am about to die HURRAH, HURRAH!"

And then, just as the wall was going to move in more, that little hole became a larger one, and two strong arms grabbed me and shoved me out of the room.

"STIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCKYYYYY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I scream, watching as what once was a large stick is now a toothpick. "HE...HE WAS SO YOOUUUNGG! WHHHYYYY!"

I then look at who's carrying me.

I've just been saved by Draco Malfoy.

And I thought the walls crushing me was frightening.

And me, being the strong, brave, little soldier I am, faint.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I wake up in my room, where Draco is pulling off the wallpaper. He did alot of it, and now it reads "forever ruled by Voldemort, in his power, and every lasting body in the family or that becomes in der Liebe oder verbunden mit shall become a tod essenir." ...They ARE speaking another laungauge, right? Because that's definitly not english. "Liebe oder verbunden?" ...Okkk...

"M..Malfoy?" he grunts. "Thanks for erm...saving me."

"Just don't expect me to do it again."

"How did you know I was in danger."  
"Your cat...she started talking like some psychotic thing, told me you'd gone insane and you were dying with a stick, and I followed her. That was a torture chamber for my father's... you know. Anyway, the door is only opened from the inside, which is how I rescued you."

"Well aren't you a regular spiderman," I say sarcastically. He looks at me, bewildered. "...Oh, muggle thing."  
"And you'd know _all _about muggles, what with your father being a muggle lover and all..."

My father was dead. God, it stung like a knife STILL. I looked away, a tear escaping my eye.

"OH, Fuck, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say your father, as in.."

"Draco."  
"Yeah?"  
"Shut the hell up." He was about to retort when Narcissa barges

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit!_ I inwardly scream _DAMMNNIIIITTT!_

"Um, Ginerva, are you feeling better?" she asks. I curiously look over at Draco, and he's holding a blanket over all the words he has unmasked. It's quite a humorous sight, him standing in front of a wall, holding the blanket over the words... I nod and choke back a giggle.

"Well, I'll leave you 2 to do ... What are you doing, exactly?"

I glance at Draco, eyes asking him 'what do I say?'

"We're just...redoing her room a bit, mother."

Narcissa looks like she's going to faint, then pulls me out of the room. "What have you done to him?" she says, playfully.

"Um...nothing?"

"Amazing...simply amazing."

"What is, Miss Malfoy?"

"That you could change my son in TWO DAYS."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_You could change my son in two days....._

What did that mean? It replays in my head as I peel off the wallpaper, revealing more of the wall beneath it. I glance over at him uneasily, wondering why my stomache does an odd flipflop suddenly. Just because he saved me didn't mean anything, did it?

Stepping back, he reviews his work. "Okay, well...I get it."  
I blink. "Are you serious? There's like, five different laungauges in here," I say.

"Hell no. I have no idea what this shit means."

"Oh, well that's nice. It's nice to know that we have a basic understanding of what we're doing."

Draco just smirks and I look away suddenly, then at my clock.

"It's...it's 3 in the morning."  
"Are you kidding me? We worked through dinner?"

"Well, your mother never told us it was dinnertime..." He shrugs and walks towards the door, and I lay my head down on my pillow. He whispers something that sounds strangely like 'good night' but I ignore it, as he probably hoped I would. With a sigh, I get ready to fall asleep.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_Forever ruled by Voldemort, in his power, and every lasting body in the family or that becomes in der Liebe oder verbunden mit shall become a tod essenir. Tous les enfants soutenus par le mariage ou le mariage seja conseqüentemente destined a diventa un mangiatore di morte. The Malfoy family shall reign in power, with Voldemort ruling on their side. All who disagree shall be dealt with pain and torture, and in worst cases, death. _

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

With a shudder, I wake up. I don't understand why I had such a dream, if all we found on the wall was "_Forever ruled by Voldemort, in his power, and every lasting body in the family or that becomes in der Liebe oder verbunden mit shall become a tod essenir. Tous les enfants soutenus par..."_ I take a deep breath and go back to sleep, telling myself that it was just a **dream**.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, IDK why! I guess I reaaaally liked the 3rd paragraph, I thought it was funny. Anyway, pleassseeee Review if you read! )**


	5. Here Is Fine

**BETTER IMPORRRTTAANNNTTTT NOTE AT BOTTOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUST. READ. IT. OR. .....NO SOUP FOR YOU! -hah, Seinfeild..- k, READ! -Shoves website under nose -**

**A/N: Okaaayy! Thanks for all the reviewy-poos! Yes, I know what the writing on the wall means, and the laungauges are english, french, german, portugeuse (sorry about the spelling) and I think some spanish, I don't remeber for sure. As for the question "will we find out in this chapter," MAYBE. Read and find out. ;D**

**BTW: The part in The Incredibles where they go "IM DEADD" isnt really the same thing, it was when Dash and everyone fell out of the plane and they're in the water and dash is like "WE'RE DEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!! WE'RE GOING TO DIIIEE!"**

**SORRY FOR BEING SO..DEAD.**

I walk downstairs to breakfast- yes, I actually don't get lost this time. I glance at the table; only Draco is seated, staring into his orange juice.

"Um, Hi," I say, sitting down. Mira comes in and gives me eggs and orange juice and bacon, looking sad. Remind me to ask her what's bugging her... (Makes mental note)

"Mother is missing," Draco sighs. My head lifts up, and I look in his eyes for the first time since...my "near-death" experience.

"What are you talking about?" I ask, hoping he's joking.

Draco has a pained look in his eyes and refers back to his eggs, smooshing them around. "She...wasn't here this morning. I tried to talk to her friends, I asked Mira....all the house elves... None of them even saw her last night, after...you know, she came in your room... Fuck, Weasley, what do you think happened to her?!"

I cringe. Narcissa isn't one to just...up and leave. "Maybe she..."

"Maybe nothing, Weasel. She's either **left me** with you, as some sort of punishment, or..."

"Damnit, Malfoy, I'm just trying to help! You don't have to be such a ..." I sigh, not wanting to finish my sentence. It was better when we just...didn't talk. It was better then this...anger. Hostility. Pai--

"Or what, Weasel? Try me," He challenges, getting up from the table. I grab his arm, taking a deep breath.

"I'm sorry..." I gulp. "What can I do to...help...?"

We stay in this position for what seems like years. He glances at my hand on his wrist, then looks at me before pulling his arm away and turning around, heading towards the stairs.

I'm such a moron. Why did I have to...ugh! I SHOULDN'T CARE!!! I get up from the table and start walking down the hallway to my room.

Wow, I never noticed this painting. I stop to admire it; it's a painting of a girl, standing in front of an ocean. The wind is blowing through her orange hair, and there is a blonde boy behind her, touching her shoulders. It's really very beautiful. I then start walking, looking at other paintings. This one is --

I cough and sputter. Someone has their thin, small hand over my mouth, pulling me backwards. I bite their finger. "OW!!" I hear a familiar voice shriek. My heart stops.

"Mira??!! WHAT WERE YOU DOING? IS THIS AN IDEA OF A JOKE, SCARING THE SH--"

"Shush, miss! Mira has imporant information, and Mira cannot tell anyone!" she says quickly, shaking her hand.

"Which is why you nearly choked me?"

Mira sighs, exasperated. "Mira is going to tell you, miss,...but...please, don't tell anyone..."

I nod.

"Mira heard Madame talking to a man, ma'am." Suddenly, Mira coughs. Her whole mood changes, her whole expression. Its like she was putting on an act before, and she is getting out of character. "Okay, I have to tell you...I'm not really a house-elf..." What?? "I'm a witch, my name really is Mira. Anyway, we- as in people in the Order - had suspicions that anti-Death-Eaters were going to try kidnapping Miss Malfoy. I overheard Miss Malfoy talking to a man, who sounded a bit like Mr. Harry Potter - I met him in the Order - and...I think Mr. Potter kidnapped Miss Malfoy..."

My head starts reeling. Would Harry really...yes, he hates the whole Malfoy family, so that means...Oh, God, Draco is going to hate me...Wait, Harry KIDNAPPED Narcissa!!! That's not right!!!

"What?! Oh my God...! I can't believe this, I have to tell --"

My sentence is interrupted by a sound behind me. I gulp and turn around, finding Draco with clenched fists.

"Fucking hell!!!! THE BOY WHO LIVED IS ABOUT TO BECOME THE BOY WHO WAS KILLED BY DRACO MALFOY!!!" He starts to storm away, but I chase after him.

"D-- MALFOY, stop! Maybe he didn't...It was just a suspection...Don't...STOP WALKING, DAMNIT!" I spit, chasing after him. I finally catch up to him, but he won't look at me. His eyes are staring a hole into the painting of the blonde boy and red-headed girl. It's then I realize that a tear has formed behind his eye. He blinks furiously, then finally looks up at me.

"I'm...." he trails off, but I know he was going to say 'sorry.' "I know how you feel now, is all. I'm...s...or...ryaboutyourparents."

I smile slightly. We share a sort of...crazy bond. And it's odd, I'm starting to grow....fond for Draco... -Shudder.- "It's okay... We're going to have to do something, though. I mean about your mom. I can owl Dumbledore-"

"I don't trust DUMBledore. He probably put Golden Boy up to it," Malfoy sighs. "Just...I guess I'll try to connect with her - me and my mum... mother ... always had this thing; if we thought about the person hard enough, and loved them enough, we could see where they were, what they were doing, etc."

"That's...wow. You're lucky," I say truthfully.

"I guess," he shrugs. "Well, I should go do that, I'll...be in my room, if you...well...whatever." He turns and stalks off to his room, and I can't help but feel the pit of my stomach drop.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

It's been, like, an hour. What could he be doing? Maybe he found something out, but he didn't tell me! That isn't right, I want to help! I walk to his door and knock. There's no answer, but I hear noises coming from inside.

"Malfoy?" I ask quietly, opening the door. I inwardly gasp; Draco is staring out the window, crying. "What...what's wrong? Did you find something out??" No answer. "Malfoy?" Again, no answer. "Listen, I just want to -"

"She's fucking dead, okay? Dead. Now I'm just like you, are you happy?"

Dead?

But...Harry wouldn't...

"Golden Boy didn't kill her, Weasely," he answers remotely, voice staying monotone. "It was a man who she worked with. He tried to take her money, she wouldn't let him, so...he killed her."

I walk up to him and put my hand on his hand, expecting him to back away, or slap my hand, or something along those lines. Imagine my surprise when he doesn't move at all, just keeps his hand under mine, staring out the window.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Fudge comes into the living room and sits down, as if it were his own house. I ignore my hatred and sit down on the sofa across from him, next to Draco.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we? You're both orphans now. Neither of you have any remote family around, nor friends that are...suitable...for helping you. You have two options: I can have you both go to different families, those whom you have probably never met before, or you can stay together with the house elves. Draco, you are eighteen, which means you are an adult, therefore suitable to house with Virgina." _GINERVA_! "So, which do you pick?" he continues.

I glance at Draco, who looks at me questioningly. I gulp and take a deep breath.

"Here is fine."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**A/N: AHHH!! DON'T KILL ME! -Ducks the tomatos-**

**1. That SUCKED. I KNOW. So don't flame please. I'm ADMITTING to my major SUCKAGE.**

**2. I'VE BEEN UNDER ATTACK WITH HOMEWORK, MIDTERMS, TESTS, PRE-MIDTERM WORK, OTHER STORIES, DRAMA, ETC ETC!!! SO i'm so SORRY for not updating sooner!!!!**

**3. I need to know if anyone's still reading!! DID YOU ALL DIE!??! DO YOU HATE ME!?!?! PLEEEAaASSEEE review.**

**4. I invite you to say "That sucked." Really, it did. I just had to write because It's been a while. **

**5. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE answer this:**

**- do you want the gothic-ish Ginny to come back, or do you want her to sortof...be a bit changed? and, the most important question; should i pop my black balloon? Aka, do you want me to continue?! DO YOU WANT IT!? Rofl. please review, thankies.**


	6. Run

**Chapter 6: Run**

**A/N: Thank-you to all my reviewers. You were really sweet. I've decided I WON'T pop the balloon! I actually didn't like the beginning of this chapter, I thought it was a little weak, but after listening to the radio, I got an idea. Hope you enjoy it :D**

**Thanks to Snow Patrol for the song Run, thanks to Train for "Calling All Angels..." Jet's "Look what you've done," Across the Sky's "Everywhere she Goes." But mostly Snow Patrol's "Run" for obvious reasons. **

**OMG YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST REALIZED???? WE GOT TO 22!!!!! AHHH AND I WANTED 20 BY CHAPTER 4/5, AND WE DID IT!!! GO YOU!!! LET'S TRY FOR 40 BY 8/9?**

_To think I might not see those eyes  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you cannot hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear

Louder louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you can't raise your voice to say

Slower slower  
We don't have time for that  
All I want is to find an easier way  
To get out of our little heads

Have heart my dear  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if it's just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess

- Snow Patrol, "Run"

Okay, that was embarrasing.

Fudge nods, gives us paperwork, we sign, blah blah. Then he leaves on his merry way, leaving me to face my decision.

WHY THE HELL DID I SAY I'D STAY WITH DRACO ALONE?!?!?!?!

I had the **prime oppurtunity** to go to some stranger's house - some POTENTIALLY NICE stranger's house!!! Hmm, go to a maybe nice person, or stay with Draco, who will be even moodier and ruder then before?

Oh, I picked the obvious, wonderful choice, didn't I?

DAMN HORMONES!!!!!!!!

Draco turns to me. "You could have left, you know. Gone with the Golden Boy or some old woman who lives with twenty cats. Why did you stay here with me?"

That's a good question. "Um. Because your mum just died, and I know how you're feeling. It's alot easier being with someone then being alone...believe me."

"You know nothing of being alone," he mutters coldly, walking out.

...Well that was rude. It's real obvious why I stayed. Sighing, I walk outside into the garden, where butterflies are dancing, birds are chirping; everything is serene. You would not expect to see this at Malfoy Manor. I sit down on a stone bench, just examining the view, when I hear a voice behind me.

"It's nice, right?"

I turn around to see Draco with his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet.

"Um, yes. It's really...nice." I squint into the sun, not knowing what to say, when he speaks.

"Th..anks..."

My head jerks up and I look at him, putting my hand over my forehead to block the blinding sun. "For what?"

"You know... staying. It would have been even lonelier. So, um, yeah. That's it. Dinner's at six."

He began to walk away, when an idea struck me. What was the best way to stay occupied and socialize to make sure Draco didn't kill himself?

"Hey, Malfoy?"

He stops. "Yeah?"

"Wanna find out what the rest of that wall says?"

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"I have no clue what the hell this means," Draco says, pushing the rest of the wall back. "It's all a load of bullshit."

I wipe my brow and stand back to read it. He's right, it's a load of BS. None of it makes sense, other then "_Forever ruled by Voldemort, in his power, and every lasting body in the family or that becomes... The Malfoy family shall reign in power, with Voldemort ruling on their side. All who disagree shall be dealt with pain and torture, and in worst cases, death. "_

"Um, well, basically...you're in with Voldemort, and if you don't like him, um, you die. Or you're tortured."

Draco smirks that famous smirk. "Wonderful."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry? I'm hungry..."

We're half-way through wall number two (which is all in English, yay!) when I decide I am hungry. Well, I am, what do you expect? A girl's gotta eat, right? Pfft. You want me to starve, don't you? I'M THE LAST LIVING WEASLEY ON THIS EARTH, I CAN'T STARVE!

OH, Damn. Now I'm depressed.

"Yeah, me too," Draco says, backing away from the wall. We walk together, (if him ahead of you counts as together) barely looking at each other, to the kitchen. He seats himself all happily and pompously, and so do I.

...And Mira is...?

"Where is that dammned...'order-girl-pretending-to-be-a-house-elf?'" He asks, clearly impatient.

"I...don't know..." I get up and peek into the kitchen, but it's empty, nothing moving.

Oh, great. It's time for Miss Ginny's House of Pancakes, since that's the only thing mum ever told me how to cook.

"You like Pancakes, right?"

"No."

"Good," I smile, stepping into the kitchen. With a flick of my wand, pancake batter appears and I mix.

Dammned hair, all up in my face... If I could only .. wipe ... it ... away... DAMNED BATTER!!! Now I have pancake sticky mix on my face, which makes me look like such a ... 'order-girl-pretending-to-be-a-house-elf.' AHH DAMNIT!!! I SPILLED THE BATTER!!! EVIL. FRICKIN. BATTER!!!! And Draco, you could help me out a bit, you know!! Geeze!!

"Draco, can you like, um, help?" I call, hardly able to see from the batter. The stupid thing is like, gluing my eyes shut. Damnit. This could be used as a weapon!

"Um, like, no."

"Like, um, now?"

"Like, I think I said no?"

"Like, I don't fucking care what you, um, said, because I can't freaking see out of my EYES."

I hear him grumble and come in (I can't exactly see; the batter has now completely shut my eyes. Damn it. He could be raping me for all I know. Well, I would know, but still.)

I expect he's seen me, because he bursts out in laughter.

"Shut up and help me with the damned batter!"

"What the hell do you want _me _to do?" he asks between laughter.

"Can you wet some paper towel and give it to me?"

"Paper _what?_"

Oh, HONESTLY! Has the boy been living under a ROCK for centuries? Even Colin knows what a paper towel is! Geeze.

"Just get me a wet hand towel."

"What's the magic word?" He asks. I can tell by his voice that he's smirking.

"Now."

"Nu uh uh, what's the _real_ magic word?"

"Cruci..."

Suddenly I feel the wet hand towel in my hand. Hehe. He's scared of Crucio, even though I don't even know how to do it. But he doesn't need to know that. (Evil smirk.)

I wipe my eyes and now I can see. Draco, however, is still laughing. I must look like a mess, but I've been cooking HIS really late lunch/sort of early dinner.

"Stop laughing and help me!" I plead. This is just getting real old _real_ fast.

"I thought I just did."  
I snort. "You call that helping? No, grab that beater and mix the pancake mix." He doesn't move. "Okay, cruci-"

And he picks up the beater (okay, well, after five tries he _finally _picks the beater. But, in short, he eventually picked up the beater) and starts mixing. I grin to myself; I have soooo much control over him. This could work out in my favor.

"What's that smug look on your face?" he asks. I shrug and sit back. "Hey, you told me to _help_, not do it all the freak myself!"

I smile. "Did _I_ say _that_? I could have sworn I said 'help me with the damned batter,' and then you asked me what to do, I told you, and now I'm giving you more. Continue."

Oh, no. He's coming my way with batter in his hand....

MORON!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH HE GOT BATTER ALL OVER ME!! THIS MEANS **WAR**!!!!

I grab some batter and throw it at him, and soon we're in an all-out batter-fight. I slip, however (because of my damned clumsy feet. And because of the pound of batter that has now been thrown and landed on the floor)...but, Draco catches me in his arms, dipped, and all is silent.

He leans his head in close, as if about to kiss me, but... I blush and look away. Damn shyness!! WHAT WAS THAT?!?! I should have kissed him!!!

"I'm, uh, not hungry anymore...are you?" I ask, still dipped.

"Uh, no..."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We (still batter-covered), turn the corner, walking back into my room, and we hear muffled voices.

"They said the son and the littlest Weasley is with him, Master."

Oh, shit.

"You mean the _only _Weasley," another voice replies, chuckling coldly. Damn you!!

"Shut up! Stay on the point. We've already killed that damned 'house elf,' Mira. She wasn't a fucking House Elf, I'm telling you. That was a girl from the Order. I would know, I killed her family last week," a third, colder, stronger voice growls.

Holy. Crap. Mira!!

I look to Draco, who's still listening intently.

"But what does that have to do with anything?" the first voice questions.

"They know things. They're going to find things out. Look at the wall, look at what they already know!"

"But isn't that good?" the second voice asks.

"No, of _course _it's not good! This'll cause the young Malfoy son to get all rebelious, do something stupid, perhaps join the Order, and that's one less Death Eater we have against the final battle with Potter! They need to be killed, and they need to be killed now."

Oh. My. God.

I hear Draco's distinctive voice, even in the face of fear.

"Run."

**Author's Note: **I know that was a bit short, but as I'm already working on chapter seven, I think it's okay. Also, I couldn't have pictured ending this chapter another way, and I don't think there's anything I can add. I would write more about what happens when they're in the kitchen, but...I basically wrote everything I wanted to happen. I know it wasn't one of my best, but it wasn't as bad as the last, you know? Anyway.

Thanks again for all your reviews. I seriously was considering cutting the story, and now I really am getting into it. You're all very sweet.

Please review, and like I said, maybe we can get to 40 by chapter 8/9??

Oh, ps! I wrote the final sentence of the final chapter! Rofl, Not sure why, but...I did! And I **love **it! I would show it, but it would ruin everything. Also, there's alot that needs to happen. As for a final battle, I'm not sure what's going to happen. And as for the wall, don't worry, you will eventually figure out what it means. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.

-'-**L i z z e h . . .**


	7. Silver And Cold

**Chapter 7: Silver and Cold**

**A/N: Quote has nothing to do with the chapter, I just sung it repeatedly while writing, rofl.**

_Someday you'll find that I have gone_

_But tommorow may rain so I'll follow the sun_

- The Beatles"I'll Follow the Sun"

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We run and run until we can't run anymore. I'm not even sure which direction we're going at all. It doesn't seem to matter. All my mind can focus on is running, running until I can't breathe, which seems to be nearing.

"_Draco_" I heeve, once we finally have stopped. "I can...hardly..._breathe_..."

"I...know... We're...in a town...I think..."

I sigh. It's quite cold for summer... Freezing, actually. I don't understand why, but it's freezing. I shiver, and my teeth start to chatter. I notice Draco glance at me, then look away.

"We need to get inside...it's cold..." He says, though he doesn't look as cold as I do. I inwardly smile and follow him into the town.

There are no people, hardly any open buildings. It's abandoned. I sigh; this is wonderful.

"Great. The one town we g-g-get to and it's a g-g-ghost t-town-n..."

Draco sighs, too, and tries pushing one of the boarded-up doors in, trying to break in. When that doesnt work, he whips out his wand and casts some odd spell, breaking the door into tiny pieces. With a smirk my way, we walk inside the dark and cold room.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

It's been an hour, and we're hungry. There's nothing to eat, nothing to even do. It's dark outside and even darker inside; I can hardly see the hand in front of my face. This is making me extra nervous, and I wonder briefly where Freyja is. I hope she's alright.

It's nearly ten pm; I can tell this by doing my math. What, I was bored, what else am I going to do? Every time the sun goes away more, it gets even colder, and I start chattering louder. It's now that I decide to start coughing and wheezing, my whole body shaking with every breath. God, I feel so sick... this isn't fair... why me?

"Hey, G-Gin, you ok-kay" He asks, and I can tell he's looking at me. Aw, he cares...

Aw, he...

...DID HE CALL ME **_GINNY_**! OMGHFDASFHAOIFHAOSIHO!OUHG!OGODHGOISAHIOAHSDGIASHTGIOSHAGOIASHOHAOIASBgoBODGIBAOIGBAOSIgA!

"Im...:cough, cough: f..:cough:...ine..." I say painfully. Ow, it really hurts...and so does my head...damnit..."

"Listen, do you want my coat" He asks. I hear him unzipper his sweater.

I take a deep breath before trying to speak again. "No, r-r-really...it's f-f-fine..." He continues unzippering his sweater, however, and wraps them around my arms.

It's quiet, and it gives me time to think things over. Do I like Draco? It could be one of those silly crushes that I've had on about every guy at Hogwart's. ...But I've never felt this way with them. When I'm with him, I think of...well, actually, I don't think. That's the problem. I always thought that when somebody is in love, they think of that person all the time, and random thoughts enter their head, and they can't concentrate. This isn't the case. When I see him, all relevant sentences leave my lips.

Honestly, how can someone not like Draco, especially in this situation? Really. I mean, his sweater is around my arms and he's wearing a tee-shirt. He's only inside because I was cold. He called me Ginny (SQUEEE!) for God's sakes. How can you not slightly have feelings towards him?

After a while of silence, he clears his throat and says"I think you should get some, uh, rest... I'll keep a watch. Don't worry."

I coughed, my sign of, 'okay, thanks,' and laid down. I'm halfway asleep when I go into a coughing fit, and it isn't long until I felt my lungs sore from coughing. I can hardly catch my breath; I don't even notice he is rubbing my back, whispering"Shh...it's ok..." I nearly pass out, but the last thing I hear before drifting off to sleep is the quiet murmur of"What have you done to me"

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_I, I came here by day,_

_but I left here in darkness_

_and found you, found you on the way._

_But now, it is silver and silent._

_It is silver and cold._

_You in somber resplendence,_

_I hold..._

_Your sins into me,_

_oh, my beautiful one._

_Your sins into me._

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

_I will tremble a prayer_

_and I'll beg for forgiveness._

_Your sins into me,_

_Your sins into me_

_oh, my beautiful one._

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I wake up and look around. Draco is asleep, my head on his shoulder, his head on mine. I wipe my eyes and it takes me a while to remember where we are. We need a place to stay, we can't sleep in the streets again. I cough, my whole body shaking, and it wakes Draco up. Aw, I'm sorry.

"I'm...sorry..."

He looks at his position, and moves his head away quickly. I blush slightly and cover my mouth, waiting for the cough-attack to pass. Eventually it does, and there is awkward silence again.

"How are you? I mean, your cough...You passed out..."

"Horrible...my lungs feel like it's on fire and..it hurts just talking. I didn't realize how cold it is...It's summer, too. I don't understand."

He shrugs. "We should probably get going...we need a place to stay..."

Then the idea hits me. Yes, it would bring me pain, but it's easier then freezing to death out on the street, isn't it?

"Do you want to...go to my house"

He looks at me carefully. "Are you serious? Wouldn't that...make you...sad"

I nod slowly, and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes. They wouldn't leave the bodies there, would they"Yes, it would, but still... I'd rather be sad then frozen...besides, it might bring back some nice memories...

He nods and we walk to an open pasture, ready to Apparate.

We decide he's going to go first, and...he turns to me, and...

Oh my god...

He kisses me. On the lips. And I don't back away. It's beautiful. He just puts his hands on my cheeks and kisses me. My hands move to his shoulders, and we just stand there, content. Kissing. Oh, wow, you wouldn't believe how happy I feel. It's as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, but I don't know why. He breaks away slowly, much to my dislike, and smirks. I'm flushed. Damn him. Backing away, he disapparates, leaving me alone in the pasture.

I take a deep breath and calm myself. I'm going home.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I arrive in the kitchen of the Burrow. It's shabby, just like they left it. Everything is out, ready to be used. There's half eaten cake. There are unopened presents. The chairs are scattered. My mum's bag is on the table. I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from bursting out in tears. My family is supposed to be here, yelling at me about how I shouldn't bring a Malfoy in the house. They should be here to fuss about me being sick, my mum saying how I should go straight to the emergancy room, Fred and George giving me candies instead of medicine. Ron's supposed to be here, excited about going to Quidditch Camp. My dad is supposed to be here, telling me I'm too young to have a boyfriend. Fred and George are supposed to be making fun of me. Bill is supposed to be checking Draco, making sure he's perfect. Charlie is supposed to be warning Draco that he can feed him to the dragons if he's bad to me. Percy is supposed to be saying in a pompous tone"You weren't _head girl_? I'm astonished"

I can't hold it in anymore. The tears just pour out, and I slide onto the floor. The floor they walked on. The floor they died on.

Draco walks up to me, worried, but I just cry harder. I mumble something that was supposed to be "um, you can go wash up or something" but it turned out as a shrill cry, followed by more tears. I run up to my room and shut the door, throwing myself on my bed.

It's then I feel the sensation of someone staring at me.

Slowly, I turn my head around, and see a figure in a dark cloak, his hood over his face.

OH MY GOD!

**(A/N: Bwahahaha! I know this chapter wasn't too hott, and I know I can do better. This week has been real busy. Tuesday I had extra math help, Wedsnday I had Compassion Connection - a club - and science project, thursday i had Compassion Connection, and then today I had a Mother/Daugher luncheon. I'm so sorry but I hope you enjoyed it!)**

**

* * *

(Not An A/N: This Is Maggy, As In "_Not The Writer Of This Story_". Lizzy Asked me To upload this for her, and I am, but I had to add my own comment (hopefully, she'll never notice ). So Here Goes: _OMG GINNY NOOOOOOOOO OMG OMG OMG IS IT A DEATH EATER? OMG WHY? OMG! DON'T YOU DARE GET HURT OR I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUU!_ Okay, that's it.  
Lots of Love - _Maggy May Escritor_)**


	8. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed**

**A/N: The lyrics the beginning have somewhat meaning. I also like it, LOL. The Beatles rock!**

**PS...Hi melanie! THANKS FOR SAYING MY STORY IS AWESOME...! Draco says he loves you...but don't tell Ginny...ssshhhh.**

**PS PS! OMG! 39 REVIEWS? HOLY CRAP! WE MADE IT! WOAAAHHHHHh I love you all! Wanna try for 50 by 10/11/12? It...motivates me to write more... :D**

_And any time you feel the pain, Hey Jude (Refrain)_

_Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

_By making his world a little colder_

- The Beatles, "Hey Jude"

I scream, but no one comes. Thanks alot, Draco. I slowly inch over to the hooded man and I take his hood off, revealing...

Bill.

My Bill. His long hair ratty, his head bruised and bloody, his arms battered and bruised. I cry and run into his arms, hugging him. I don't seem to realize how surreal this is. My Bill is dead. Why is he in my bedroom now?

"B-Bill?"

"_Yes, Ginny, it's me...Well, not really...it's hard to explain. But there's no time for that_," he answers hurridly.

"What do you mean, there's no time for it? I need to know what's going on, Bill. Aren't you...well...you know?"

Bill sighs. "_It's complicated. But really, we have no time for explantions. You need to find something. It's...kind of a key. It will be here. It will be in the shape of the Dark Mark. You need to bring it to Malfoy Manor. The men will be gone by then. You should just simply Apparate to the Manor, then go to your room. Finish the walls, then say this spell." _He gives me a piece of folded-up paper. "_When you figure out what it means, go back into that room where you got trapped. Draco will know where the door is. You then have to open the door. It will bring you to a room, and.." _He turns around with a worried expression. _"Listen, I have to go. Do what I told you, and remember, we all love you, and we're watching over you. I love you, Ginny."_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"Ginny? Ginny? Ginny, are you okay?" I feel the odd sensation of being shaken, and all of a sudden I'm on the couch in the living room. Woah... how did I get here?

"H-How did I get here? Where is Bill?" Tears spring to my eyes.

"Bill? Your brother? Gin...he's ...you know... You passed out in your room and I heard you scream, so I went and brought you down here. You were muttering things like 'What do you mean there's no time for it?' and stuff. What happened?"

So it wasn't real. Bill really is dead, and he wasn't back. But, wait... I think about what he told me. I repeat it all back to Draco - somewhat out of context - and he frowns. "What if it was just a dream? We could get ourselves killed going back to the Manor."

I sigh. "We...We'll have to trust my brother. It wasn't just a dream. I could feel him, I could see him...He, he said he was w-watching over m-me...and that ev-everybody l-loves m-me..." I felt tears again. God, I'm such a baby these days (with good reason). "Anyway...we have to look for the key...He said it's 'here,' which could mean the room...or the house..."

"Or the world," Draco adds glumly. I glance over to him and he smiles apologetically. He's been so...wonderful these days. ...Did I just call Draco 'wonderful'? Oh, boy...

"Well, I'll look around in my room, you can start off...in the kitchen if you want..."

Draco nods and walks off to the kitchen.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**IT'S NOT BLOODY ANYWHERE IN MY ROOM! **

I've never been good at finding things, be it a comb, a blasted key, a bra, ANYTHING in my room. UUUUGgggghhhh. I did, however, find that toering I lost back in fifth year. Alot of good that does me. I think it might change the world now that my pinkie toe is glittery. Yahoozie.

I grumble and trudge into my parent's room, not even realizing what I'm about to do. I'm about to look in my _parent's_ room... I can't. It makes me feel... Like I'm intruding. I know I'm not, but still. My mum always would go insane if I went into her room without her permission. But now, I guess, I must have it...

I walk in quietly and carefully, as if I'm snooping. I'm not, but I still feel like I'm my six-year-old-self, trying to sneak into my mum's room to try on makeup.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_I walked quietly by the door, practically tiptoeing. Pushing the door open, I crawled to my mum's vanity in the corner. I was almost there... When a somewhat chubby arm gently touched mine. I looked up, startled, into my mother's eyes._

_"Ginny, dear, how many times do I have to tell you not to come in my room without asking?"_

_I frowned and started walking back, but she put her arms around me and lifted me up on her lap. She took her light red, worn brush and ran it through my shoulder-length, firey hair. I smiled, looking in the mirror at the two of us together._

_"Ginny, do you think red or light green would look good on your eyes?" mum asked, finishing up my braided hair._

_I was still in shock my mum hadn't murdered me yet. "Um..." I remember thinking, "Light green." Her hand reached out in front of me and took the pale, baisley-colored eyeshadow and turned me around. She then told me to close my eyes and I did so. Soon I felt the brush against my eyes, once in a while feeling her finger fix a little mistake in her makeup job. She then blew gently. "Light pink blush, then?" I nodded. I kept my eyes closed, even though I knew she was done. I felt the larger brush against my cheeks, tickling them slightly. I giggled and heard my mum chuckle, too. Then she stopped and told me to turn around and look at myself in the mirror. Excitedly, I turned around and looked... I looked beautiful, for a six year old. My mum had put my hair in some elaborate braid and I looked simply marvelous. Hugging my mother tightly, I ran out of the room to show my brothers that I really was a girl._

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Sitting down, I pick up the light green eyeshadow and put it on my eyes, then the blush. I attempt a braid, but my hair is still chin-length. I open the drawer, now feeling like my six-year-old-self, and see... a picture of myself. At the top. Just a picture of me and a letter. I pick the letter up gingerly, as if it's going to blow up, and my heart nearly stops.

_To Ginerva Weasley_

_Gryffindor_

Carefully, I open it up and read it. It wasn't sealed or anything; just folded up neatly. It isn't now though.

_Dear Daughter,_

_So it is your last day as a Gryffindor in Hogwart's, you must be so excited. I know you're going to want to immediatly move out and meet some boyfriend - I heard you still like Harry? That might work out, dear, if you put your mind to it - but please remember to take one day at a time. Growing up too fast means missing out on the little things. I still wish I hadn't tried to be older then I was when I was your age. But it doesn't help to dwell on the past. You may be worried about the future, Ginny. As a matter of fact, you probably are; I know you very well. Don't try to worry too much about what job you want, where to live, who to live with, where to go, etc. etc. Things can change in mere seconds. I just want you to know your family will always be behind you, supporting you, no matter what. (Unless you want to grow up to be a maid or a promiscuous scarlet woman. We would not like that, Ginny, so cross those off your to-do list.)_

_I speak for the whole family when I say that we are anxiously waiting for your return home. It is going to be a wonderful summer; all of the Weasley's together for the first time under one roof. How funny this will be. How long do you think it will be until Fred and George start scheming about their pranks? I give them about a week and a half until they begin their plans for the Weasley 'Ruin-the' Reunion. If you are the subject of their torment, I am very sorry. _

_I know at times it may seem hard for you, Ginny, to grow up as the seventh child. To be the youngest, the only girl. It may seem like no one hears you, darling, but please know that if you ever feel unwanted or unheard, seek me out. I always want to be the one to give you that reassuring hug that tells you it's going to be okay. I want to be the one who rubs your back when you're sick, who shelters your head from the storm. And if by some wild chance I cannot be there for you, please imagine I am. Remember, Ginny, I am always there for you, no matter what distances come between us. No matter what seperates us from each other I will always watch over you. I will always be your mother, no matter the fights we have or the miles we are apart. Please remember this._

_Well, I must be going now. I have to get ready for Ronald's surprise birthday party! I love you darling, have a wonderful last day._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Your Loving Mother_

_Ps: I know you won't get this until you are home, but I still needed to put my thoughts on paper. I love you!_

Oh, my god. This was the last thing my mother ever wrote. The last things she ever thought about me, and she wanted me to know she's always there for me. It's like she wanted me to...know. It's like she knew. Mother's intution, I guess.

And, for the third - ...fourth...fifth... - time today, cry. And this time, it's because I feel completely alone, and at the same time, watched over. Reading this letter only proves what I've known for so long - I'm an orphan. My mother died, my father died, my brothers died. My whole family, gone in an instant. Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Mum is right, I'm always ignored, put down, viewed as another face in the crowd. When I asked to be noticed, I didn't want to be noticed as the girl who's family was killed by obnoxious Death Eaters. Why did it have to happen to me? Why couldn't it happen to some other girl? Why couldn't some horrible girl get what she deserves? Get her just dessert? Why did this happen to me?

So, with new feelings, strengths, weaknesses...I walk around the bedroom, looking for the key with a new intensified attitude. When I find it's not in my mum and dad's room, I look in Ronald's. When it's not there, I look in the kitchen. When it's not there, I...

"Ginny? Is...is this it?" Draco asks, pointing to a large black key with the Dark Mark insignia on it. I shudder at the sign, but nod nevertheless. I bend down to pick it up, and the letter falls out of my pocket. I reach to grab it up, but he has it before me, reading it. I look down, preparing for him to make fun of me, but all he does is fold it up as neatly as it was and pat me on the shoulder as I bend down to pick up the key. When I do...I find that we're being whirled into another place.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We fall in front of the manor, landing roughly on the floor. I looked at Draco and he nodded, knowing it was time. Walking slowly up to the front doors, we hold hands loosely and open them.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"Shit," Draco whispers, walking into my room. What?

...Oh, shit.

My room is trashed. My pictures are everywhere. The only thing that wasn't manhandled was my black balloon. What the hell? I kneel down next to my suitcase, starting to check my items, but Draco shakes his head.

"We need to work as fast as possible."

I nod. How could I have been so materialistic? What was I thinking, putting my things away? Duhhh...Idiot!

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_**DAMN IT.**_

I never want to see another wall in my bloody **_LIFE_**! NEVER AGAIN! My hands are sore and cut slightly, my hair is sticking to the back of my neck, and I've destroyed my shirt, making it now a belly halter top. That's what happens when you work on doing a 100 x 100 foot room. ...Maybe I'm exaggerating. But when you're pulling off wallpaper centimeter by centimeter, you kind of lose track of sanity.

I don't know how Martha Stewart does it.

If she even does it.

Muggles probably have some way-cool machine that, like, steams off the wallpaper. Or something. If not, there should be. I could invent it. I'd make bloody millions! Mental note: invent wallpaper-steamer-offer, make millions, date Tom Felton.

...Isn't Tom Felton hot?

OH MY GOD. All this taking-off-the-wallpaper-by-hand has given me ADD! NOOOOOOO!

I rip off another tiny, 1 x 1 centimeter piece of wallpaper. Oh, how nice, the dot of an I. That helps soooo much. Or it could be a period. Or a comma. Or an 'l' that's missing it's...whole body. Or it could be a ...what are those things called? These: '. A...quotation...excla...i... Uuhh...

"Draco?"

"Yes?"  
"What are those things called?" ...Yeah, that explains it, Ginny. 'Things.' "You know...the quotation thingies, but not the double ones, the single ones?"

Draco shrugs. "Who the fuck cares?"

EXCUSE ME!

"I the fuck care!"

"...Are you okay, Ginny?"

"I'm fine! WHY? Do you think I'm crazy? I'm NOT crazy!"

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Why? DO YOU THINK I'M UNABLE TO DO THIS BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!"

"Fine, then don't take a -"  
"I'M TAKING A BREAK!"

Draco stares at me blankly and I sit in the corner.

Looking at the wall.

What the hell is wrong with me? ( Sigh ) .

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Hell. We're too good.

When I finally finished moping over absolutely nothing, I helped with the wall.

For seven more bloody hours.

Yes. All together, ten hours of taking-off-the-wallpaper-by-hand.

Anyway, so we finally finish. WE FINALLY DID THE WHOLE THING!

So here I am, staring blankly at this piece of paper Bill gave me, wondering if it makes sense.

_Sunlight, moonlight, darkness, death_

_Remaining always my last breath_

_Nothing is ever what it seems,_

_Now tell me what this damn wall means!_

I glance over at Draco, and he nods. I lift my wand (which they didn't take. Stupid, huh?) and point it towards the wall, repeating what is on the paper, and all the walls are in clear english.

Oh...my god...

I find myself getting faint, and...

**Author's Note: BWAHHAHA! Cliffhanger sorta:D You know you love it. Haha. I'm off of school all next week so you better believe I'll be writing this.**

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I think I did a pretty good job, the only paragraphs I didn't like were 2, 3, and 6. Lol. Anyway please review, mwahaahaha! Kisses,**

**Lizzeh fo Shizzeh**

**PS: IF you have aim, send me a crush thing through 'Cupid' my screen name is Iheartspew LOL.**

**PPS: UGH he hates me -.-**

**Note From Maggy Who Was Kind Enough To Post This For Liz: OMG IT WAS BILL? OO. What does the wall say? Same as in her dream? Why is she feeling faint? WHATS HAPPENING? ...Liz?...LIZ? TELL ME LIZ!**


	9. You Say That Now

**Chapter 9: You Say That Now**

_Author's Note: Dude... I just totally embarrased myself. I was singing along to Hilary Duff's "Someone's watching over me," with my door closed, and my dad and mom start clapping..RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DOOR! They heard me! (Blushing a shade of scarlet Ron would be proud of)_

_  
Disclaimer: The plot bunny Mine. The characters Not mine. _

_PS: 44 FRICKIN REVIEWS! I Love You._

_PPS: You know what I hate! I was reading this fanfic, and I was on chapter 12 of 12, and it ended with a cliffhanger. UNFORTUNATLY, it was updated last in 2003, SO I'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! UGHHH! (Trashing room)_

_PPPS: You know what I hate more then that? When the sides of your fingernails get all...ouchy, and peelish, and it hurts SO MUCh but it's bugging you because it's half off and half on, so you try pulling it off, but then it gets all stingy and it hurts like hell. I hate it, and Im going through it, so if I put Gin through hell...you know why._

I wake up in bed surrounded by... orange juice, lemonade, milk, water, soda, apple juice, grape juice, prune juice, soy milk...?

"Draco? Why am I surrounded by liquids?"

"I...didn't know which one you liked, so I got them all."

Doesn't he sound like a four year old? AWWW! I smile and thank him, then look at the wall again. It's now in full english, and...wow.

_Forever ruled by Voldemort, in his power, and every lasting body in the family or that becomes married to or dates shall become a Death Eater. Any child born in marriage or of wedlock will be therefore destined to become a death eater. The Malfoy family shall reign in power, with Voldemort ruling on their side. All who disagree shall be dealt with pain and torture, and in worst cases, death. _

"I think I know how my mum died," Draco says quietly, and I have the feeling this is the first time he's called his mother "mum."

"You think...she dissagreed with Voldemort?"  
"Yeah, I mean, that would explain it, wouldn't it? Voldemort at our house, killing Mira...she probably dissagreed with everything, just like how she disagreed with...'father'...and Voldemort came to make sure that I was on his side."

I suddenly got silent. "Are...you?"

Draco didn't say anything, and I felt tears spring to my eyes. He couldn't be on Voldemort' side!

"I'm not, Gin... But I don't think I have a choice. If it's either our lives, or be on his side..."

"I'd _die _before going to the side that killed my parents," I spit, suddenly angered.

"Yeah, well, that's the 'brave and loyal Gryff spirit,' isn't it?" He sneers back. "Slytherins live on what works at the moment, whatever will get them higher in the game."

I couldn't say anything but "I Guess that's what's different between us, then."

Brilliant.

"I don't think I can stay here any longer," I whisper, getting out of bed.

"I don't think you should."  
"I don't care what you think," I answer coldly in a quiet, hurt voice. I begin gathering my belongings, never looking him in the eye.

"Where are you going?" he asks, following me out of the room.

"First, I'm going to find Freyja, then I'm going home," I say curtly, dragging my suitcase down the suddenly lonely and dark corridor. I turn back around to see if Draco is still watching me, but find that he has closed the door behind me, leaving me alone.

Lovely.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I give up.

I really do.

My nose is runny, my eyes are red and puffy, I'm depressed as ever, and I can't find Freyja. I walk around in circles, practically, looking for some room that I haven't been in yet, and just when I actually _am_ going to give up, I view something black on the ground.

My heart gets caught in my throat, and I put my hand over my mouth. No... No...

I walk close to her, and...Oh, my god.

She's not moving. Her head is bloody, and she looks as if she's been stunned terribly. She's...no. She can't be.

I let the tears fall freely over Freyja's limp body. Why me?

Why always me?

There's some girl there who has a family of 8, a cat, and probably a way-hot boyfriend.

And then there's me, the only one left of her family, her only pet and companion dead, and the only boy she likes hates her.

There's no way I can go back home.

I swear, if I go home, I'll kill myself. I won't survive. And I can't stay here, not after the fight with Draco.

And I can't live out on the streets because, as we've seen, I don't exactly do well with streets plus wind.

So, I'm the most pathetic excuse for a runaway there is. There's no place I can go.

Carrying Freyja, I walk outside to the Malfoy's garden and...well, to be completely honest, start destroying the property. I dig Freyja a grave, then place her gently in the soft earth.

_A loving friend, a voice in the dark... Freyja was always the voice that kept me sane, _I thought to myself, saying her euology. _God's gained a new angel... If animals are angels._

Putting the dirt over her, I pat it down gently, hoping no one will notice. I look around and decide this is where I'll hide out; it wasn't like Draco came here all the time, right? He won't care, will he?

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I'm in a light but dark room...which is odd. I sit on a ...flower? and suddenly...my mum is here. My breath hitches and I run up to her, hugging her deeply. She, however, does not look pleased.

_"Ginny, darling, I've missed you so much... Honey listen, I don't have a lot of time. You have to go back to D...ra...co," _she says hurridly. _"You need to go with him into that room and open the door. It's your destiny. If you don't..."_

"...Don't even say it, mummy," I whisper, running into her arms.  
_"If you don't, you'll be like us, and that's all I can say."_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I wake up with a start, not even realizing I was asleep. It was so...real. And, crap, now I can't leave, or even live here in the garden. I have to...go back.

I start to walk by the door, but... it's..locked? Someone...locked it? What the...freak?

Is this fair!

WHY. ME.

Almost immediatly, lightening lights up the dark night sky, and rain begins to fall.

Did I mention lightening and thunder freaks me out?

And that I **HATE** rain!

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_Let the rain fall down and wake my dreams_

_Let it wash away my sanity_

_'Cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream_

_Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean..._

_(A/n; haha, I couldn't resist)_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

My hating-of-rain obsession started when I was six. It was a summer day, much like this one, and me and the family were on vacation in Italy. It was beautiful, and we were almost ready to go do one of those boat ride things, you know? Well, my whole family was in the boat, and I was about to step in, but as soon as my foot hit the wood, there was thunder, then seconds later, rain was pouring down. My whole family blamed me the whole trip for "ruining Italy."

DAMN RAIN! I HATE IT! DAMN THUNDER! STUPID LIGHTENING!

...Cue the thunder and lightening.

DAMN IT! That _still _scares the crap out of me! You'd think I was three, not seventeen! God!

STUPID! RAIN!

Woah, it's a hard rain too. The droplets are huge, and they land on the leaves hardly, then run off and die in the soil.

I look up to the windows; I can see mine! IF...ONLY...I...COULD... Okay, there's no use trying, it's way too high.

I give up. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll freeze to death!

"DO YOU HATE ME?" I scream, looking up at the sky. "DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL MYSELF? I CAN DO THAT, IF YOU WANT!"

And how does God reply, you ask?

**Thunder.**

**LIGHTENING**.

I jump, as always, and scream out of pure frustration.

Thanks.

Thanks a whole frickin' lot.

There has to be a way I could get inside. Maybe if I break in...No! Draco could sue me!

Suddenly, I see a dark figure walk by. I scream, and I see it's Draco. He's...wearing no shirt, and ... boxers? Oh, wow... FOCUS, GINNY! He opens the door and smirks at me.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to freeze to death!"

He shakes his head. "How long have you been out there?"

"I dunno...since I left you, I guess."

"And you never thought to knock?"

I'm dumbfounded.

Am I stupid, or what?

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

He "lets" me get into my room which, surprisingly, he hasn't trashed. He leaves me and my stuff and goes into his own room. I change into a black tanktop and black shorts with silver stars on them and snuggle into bed.

_**THUNDER!**_

_**LIGHTENING!**_

"Fuck," I whisper, shaken out of my slumber. I try going to sleep again, but the rain keeps me up, not allowing me to even close my eyes.

It's now that I do the unthinkable.

I walk to Draco's room.

I tap on his door and, when I get no answer, quietly open it.

"Draco? ...Draco? ..Draaaaco? DRACO!"

"WHAT! Fuck, what do you want, Weasley?" ...He's back to calling me Weasley?

"I...can't sleep," I mutter, feeling completely childish.

I can feel him smirk, even though I can't see him. "And what do you want me to do about it?"

"I, uh, was wondering if I could, uh, sleep in...here."

He's silent, then I hear him shifting. "Come on before I change my mind," he grumbles. I smile and slide into bed next to him, not even thinking about how truly appaled I _should _be.

"Thank you, Draco," I whisper, falling asleep. He grows stiff as a board and just grunts. I smirk and resist the urge to kiss him on the cheek.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I wake up and stretch, but my hand hits...something...

OHMYGOD! DRACO! DID HE...

Oh, right, I slept with him.

WAIT, WHAT!

No, no I didn't. I wouldn't. I wouldn't! ...Would I?

I check my clothes; no, I'm fully clothed... ...OH RIGHT! It was raining...

A blush creeps down my cheeks and I start to get up, but Draco turns over and puts his arms around me, head snuggling into my hair. What the... Not that I mind.

I mean, I do.

I do mind.

Alot.

I'm, uh, very...mindful?

"Um, Draco...? Draaaaco... DRACO!"

"FUCK! WHAT? WEASLEY? WHAT...? Oh...wait...we didn't...?"  
I smirk. "No, Malfoy, I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it."  
And he smirks right back. "You say that _now_."

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

He leaves to let me change and I do, changing into a black tee-shirt with a silver moon in the center; black jeans. I open the door and he's leaning against it.

"Back into our black phase, I see," he says, walking with me to the kitchen.

"Back to calling me Weasley?"  
He stops, looking at me. "Oh, I ...didn't realize."  
"Yeah, whatever. Listen, Draco, I don't think we should eat breakfast. We need to go straight to that ...tunnelish room. We need to find the door, go to the room and...other stuff. Or, um, I die."

Draco smirks slightly. "That's uplifting," he says, but nods nevertheless. We turn the other way and start walking towards the room. "Whatever happened to the blasted ca-"  
"She died," I answer shortly, not looking into his eyes.  
"Oh, I'm...sorry, Gin." I nod and continue looking straight. We get to the doorway, but before going in, I take a deep breath. This really hurts to say.

"Listen, Draco. I don't know what's going to happen in there, but I do know it's going to be dangerous. I think we have to put our past behind us...all the times we fought, all the hurtful things we said, all the people who died... And... we have to forget that kiss. We have to pretend like we mean nothing to each other, we can't let feelings get in the way of completing the mission."

He's quiet, and his eyes look glassy before boring into mine. "Who said I had any feelings?" he questions coldly, walking into the room.

**Author's Note; Hope you enjoyed it! I think it was okay, but I'm tired, and I'll be having another chapter in the next few days. Umm... what else to say. Oh, I got my first flame for my oneshot, _Such A Prat_, so go read chapter one for the story and then chapter 2 for my response to the flame. It's kinda funny.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, don't forget to review now! Love ya!**

**- Elizabeth**

**  
PS: Happy President's Day!**


	10. Thinking Of You

**Chapter 10: Thinking Of You**

_Author's Notes: Amazingly enough I actually started writing this right after I published chapter 8! And don't worry, it's not the end yet! At the end I'm going to have a brief "timeline," basically the Sparks Notes version of Broken in case you forgot or need a bit of...help, rofl. And I hope you like this chapter. I love this song!_

_Ps: I seem to notice I'm loving the Ginny-and-Draco-arguing thing. Odd, I know, but it's...I don't know. I still think that Draco/Ginny wouldn't be perfect, and it's been pretty good for a while now. Don't worry, it'll get better ;D_

_Pps; I listened to "Sleeps with Butterflies" on repeat while writing this, and it made it seem so romantic, LOL! I was literally sighing at the end of this. _

_You say the word_

_You know I will find you_

_Or if you need some time_

_I don't mind_

_I don't hold on_

_To the tail of your kite_

_I'm not like the girls that you've known_

_But I believe I'm worth coming home to_

_Kiss away night_

_This girl only sleeps with butterflies_

_With butterflies_

_So go on and fly then boy_

- Tori Amos, "Sleeps With Butterflies"

Okay, that was not the reply I thought I would hear. And I'm not going to pretend that that didn't hurt me. But, I can't just start drama. That would be hypocritical. I won't cry over Draco, for god's sakes.

I take a deep breath and walk in after him, finding he's already battling with the lock of the door.

"Damn-fucking-it!" he muttered, shaking the lock angerily.

"The key might be helpful," I say coldly and sarcastically, pushing him out of the way and unlocking the door with the key. The room we enter, however, is not the one Draco took me to when he saved me. It's as if...we've entered some other world. The room is stone-covered; the walls, floors, and ceilings are all dungeon like and dirty. I take a look around and see...

"Shit!" I whisper, looking at the skeletons that are chained to the wall. "Your father was a monster."

"This isn't my father's," he says dryly, studying the door. "We're..in another house."

What? Another _house_?

"What now?" he says, crossing his arms.  
"I don't know. They never told me."

Draco looks outraged. "You do realize we're following orders from your dead relatives, right? You could be having dreams! You could have been cursed by Voldemort and this is all a ploy to get us right to him!"

Now it's my turn to look outraged. "So you think I'm crazy, for real this time, right? You think I'm having dreams about my relatives and then I'm stupid enough to follow dreams? I've had dreams before, and this was nothing like a dream."  
"You could be cursed by Voldemort!"  
"I KNOW WHAT BEING CURSED FEELS LIKE, OKAY?" I growl, voice rising. "I'VE KNOWN WHAT IT'S FELT LIKE TO DO THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO DO, TO HURT PEOPLE WITHOUT EVEN REALIZING IT, TO WRITE YOUR OWN DEATH NOTE ON A WALL. THIS IS NOTHING LIKE IT."  
He's quiet, so I continue. "You know, you don't even have to be here. My mum told me to get you to open the door, about it being _my_ desting. She didn't continue about you going with me. So why don't you do us both a favor and go back to your rich little mansion, and you can pretend that I never even came here."

"With pleasure," he drawls, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as he leaves, I take one look at the skeleton and shriek, running through the door across from me.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

This mansion is the creepiest ever. The paintings watch me when I walk, and, realizing anyone could see me, I take out my wand and mutter, "_Envisile_," causing me to be see-through. _Thanks, Fred, George, _I think to myself. Fred and George were the ones who practically taught me that spell.

The hallway I'm walking down seems to go forever, and I don't know when it's going to end, until it turns. Turning without thinking, I run right into a knight in shining armor.

Literally.

I scream, then bite my tounge. I fall back, the knight falling on me. _OW!_

A rather large man comes out, looking at the mess. "Who's there?" he calls, and I shut my eyes tight, as if by doing so he won't check. I open them to see him go inside, and I step up quickly and run after him.

He goes in a room with... this is a kitchen! He's eating breakfast with five other...'large'...men sloppily, chicken and grease dripping onto his shirt. _Gross. Who eats chicken for breakfast?_

God...the food looks so good...

_Okay, Ginny, focus. Mum didn't tell you to come here just to drool at food...Though it does look very good...FOCUS! Okay, No, ignore the food...but damn, this was stupid! He closed the door behind him, I can't open it and leave now, can I? God, that was dumb! _

I look around the room. Yep, it's just a kitchen. Damnit. I sit on the floor, watching the five fatso's eat, until I see one of the men's arms.

Holy crap. The dark mark!

I'm in a room. With Death Eaters. FIVE OF THEM. If I do anything - **_anything_** - to blow my cover, I'm dead. Really.

The door opens and 3 boys around my age, maybe a little older, come in. They look _so _familiar...

"Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, what are you doing in here?" One man growls, and two boys flinch.

"We were hungry too," Zabini states coldly, not frightened a bit.

"We're busy here. You'll just have to wait."

"No, we're hungry."  
"YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!" He shouts, standing up, ready to slap Zabini. He backs away, touching my knee.

CRAP.

He turns around and looks right into my eyes. I'm invisible. He can't see me. He can't.

Though it looks oddly like he can.

He turns around and looks at the five men before grabbing Crabbe and Goyle's arms. I get up, realizing they're leaving, and sprint out the door and follow them. They're walking outside, and I know I came in this house for a reason. There's a purpouse. Like my mum said, it's my destiny to be in this house. So why can't I find anything!

I think back to everything Bill and Mum told me. Come, use the key, go with Draco, open the door...sunlight, moonlight, darkness death... okay well, it's sunny now...maybe...Ugh, I have no clue! Okay, okay, okay. Concentrate.

...I got nothing.

Wait. Maybe I wasn't supposed to go into the _house_...maybe I was supposed to go into the room! Damn my fear of dead bodies!

Sighing, I turn around and start walking in the direction I came from.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I am hopelessly lost.

Really. I thought it would be simple; turn around, go back where you came from, find the clues... But no. I've passed the same damn broken suit of armor five times already.

I give up!

If Draco was here, he would have told me to begin with to remember something specific about the room, so we could find a way out. He would have told me not to give up, to keep trying to find what I'm doing here. He would have told me "watch out" before I tripped over that stupid knight in shining armor. He would have told me not to follow the fat man.

This is so dumb. I can't believe I'm lost **and** I'm thinking of Draco!

The problem is...I'm nearly _always_ thinking of Draco, and, as he said this morning, he doesn't have any feelings for me. It's pointless, just like all the other crushes I've had before. Harry, Draco, it's all the same. I always decide to fall in love with the boys who don't care a bit for me.

...Did I just say I'm in love with Draco?

Oh, God.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I continue walking when I pass one of the fat men who I saw eating chicken. ...He looks as if...no, he can't...

"HEY, GIRL!"

CRAP! He can see me!

I run, him chasing on my tail. Ahh, think, Gin! Where do I run to? I run, swerving, hoping to lose him...and I find...

IM IN THE ROOM! I CAN LEAVE!

I run to the door that connects to Malfoy Manor and twist the doorknob, but it doesn't work

"Damnit!" I cry. I hear the man's footsteps increasing, and I know he's going to be here any minute.

_"And you never thought to knock?"_

I start slamming on the door with all my heart, and I hear the man's presence in the room.

"Who're you! Get out of my house!" I turn around and he's looking for something to throw at me. Damnit, Draco, where are you!

"DRACO!" I call, slamming, kicking, knocking, anything. I take my wand and say "Alohamora," but it doesn't work. Damniiittt! "DRACO, PLEASE, HELP!"

The man seems to have found something, and he increases towards me, holding the object threateningly. Damnit! "DRACO!"

I shut my eyes, ready for the hit, but find the door has opened and two strong arms have thrown me inside and shut the door behind me.

Draco takes a deep breath. "Shit, are you okay?"

"Oh, God... thank-you...Oh, god..." I collapse into his chest, breathing heavily. He does nothing but pat my hair a bit. We leave quickly before the walls start making advances on us.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We walk to the kitchen, and I feel so let down. My mum, my brother...they probably were just dreams. Maybe Draco was right. Maybe I just imagined it. Maybe I'm just supposed to spend my life like normal people, not getting help from so-called angels. In all truth, why would I believe in angels now, after everyone died? It's not like they helped me a bit. All it's done is get me in fights with Draco, hurt, scared, lost, nearly killed...

"You okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

I shake my head no, tears falling. He stops and looks at me. "Hey, what's wrong?" he says, voice sounding the gentlest it has all day. I look down at my feet.

"I'm so sick of it...I'm so sick of it all..." is all I can muster to say. I lift up my hand to wipe away a dumb, stupid tear, but he gently grabs it and puts it down at my side. He then puts his two hands under my chin, forcing me to look up, and in a secret way, to talk. "I... you're right. My mum and Bill weren't talking to me. I was having silly dreams..." he nods, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "And... I... hate fighting with you... The whole time I was alone in there I...couldn't stop thinking of..." My words melt on my lips, for soon he kisses me sweetly, thumbs massaging my cheeks. My arms find their way around Draco's neck and I put my hands on the back of his head.

The sweet kiss soon becomes more heated, but still equally as innocent. Soon, Draco breaks away slowly, looking me in the eye, repeating in a low voice what he said the other night. "What _have_ you done to me?"

"Draco, I..."

"Let's eat breakfast, you must be hungry." I nod and we walk together to the kitchen, arms brushing awkwardly until he grips my hand.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"I think I need to go back to that room I was in before," I say after chewing some stale Cheeri-o's that were in the cabinet. He looks at me oddly, but nods.

"I'll come with you."

I look up quickly, studying his face. "Are you sure?" He nods, and I smile into my bowl of cereal.

"I was worried about you," he says quietly, in a barely audible whisper. It isn't long until my lips find his again.

_Author's note: I know that was short but considering I wrote it right after writing chapter 8, and I'm posting it right after without getting two reviews (I got one. pfft!), I think it's okay. I hope you enjoyed it. On with the Spark Notes:_

- Family dies, all except father, who is very injured.

- Gin leaves school, lives with father in hospital room.

- Father dies, Ginny goes to Fudge, he tells her she'll be living with the Malfoys.

- Cuts hair, goes 'goth.'

- Trashes Lucius' room.

- Sees that wall has another meaning

- DracoGin work on wall together; in many different laungauges

- Narcissa missing

- Narcissa dies

- PANCAKE FIGHT!

- Go back to room

- Hear 3 voices; Mira killed

- Draco Ginny sleep on streets, Ginny Sick, he mutters "what have you done to me?" (insert 'awww' here)

- Kiss!

- Go to the Burrow, she sees Bill

- Look for key

- Finds a letter from mother

- Finds key

- Go to the Manor

- "Why am I surrounded by liquids?"

- FIGHT!

- Ginny leaves, finds that Freyja (her cat) is dead.

- Buries Freyja in garden, gets stuck out in the rain

- Draco lets her in

- Ginny is scared of the thunder and lightening so she sleeps in Draco's room.

- "Who said I cared?" (Ouch, burnt)

- Ginny Very upset

And then you have what happened in this chapter. Please RR!


	11. Not Fine

**Chapter 11: Not Fine**

_Slow down you crazy child_

_You're so ambitious for a juvenille_

_But then if you're so smart,_

_Tell me why are you still so afraid?_

_Where's the fire, what's the hurry about  
You better cool it off before you burn it out_

_You got so much to do and only so many hours in a day_

_But you know that when the truth is told_

_That you can get what you want or you can just grow old_

_You gotta kick off before you even get half way through_

_When will you realize..._

_Vienna waits for you_

_- _Billy Joel, "Vienna"

I'm kissing Draco Malfoy.

AGAIN!

Ahhmagad, it's like a dream... I'm sitting on the counter, and he's just...kissing me. Thank God I'm sitting, I can feel my knees getting weak. My heart is throbbing. My head feels light. It feels as if someone has let loose a billion butterflies in my stomache! AHH! I read about this feeling in books, but I never thought you actually _felt _it. It's not one of those lustful, heated kisses either. It's a kiss that we've both been waiting for, or at least I know I have.

Soon, unfortunatly, we have to break away, and I look down, flushed. I clear my throat in a very Umbridge-like manner, and take a deep breath. "I, uh, think we should wait a day or two before go back... The man looked really angry, and for all we know he could be waiting there...within a few days he might forget about it..."

Draco nods, running his hands through his hair. I can tell he needs to gain composure, and I inwardly laugh.

"Well, what are we supposed to do all day, then?" he asks.

"I... I don't know..."

He smirks cheekily. "I have a few suggestions."

"Draco!" I shriek, hitting him playfully.

"It was worth a try..." he then looks as if he's had an epiphomy or something. "I know, we're going to go to Diagon Alley."

"But...why?"  
"One, you haven't had a good meal in ages. Two, you've been wearing the same clothes, and I for one am disgusted. And three, I've seen that twitch in your eye. We need to leave the house and have a day of relaxation."

"But..."

WHY AM I ARGUING!

I shake my head, as if laughing at myself, and smile. "Yeah, why not?"

Leaving arm in arm, we prepare to apparate to Diagon Alley.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We arrive Diagon Alley feeling happy, but one look around our surroundings puts us in a sullen mood. Shop keepers have shut down their stores, the lights are off, people are in the streets crying, candles are lit in every window...

I quietly walk up to a grieving woman outside of a store, who is with two young daughters. They all have red, blood-shot eyes, runny noses; tissues poised to blow. Tapping the woman gently on the shoulder, I ask, "What's happened?" The woman looks at me as if I have three heads and pats the young children; a sign that the "big people" are talking.

"Y-you haven't _h-heard_?" She asks incredulously.

"Um...no?"

She begins to sob again, but takes a breath. "H-Harry P-P-Potter _d-d-d-died_!"

What?

...WHAT!

**WHAT**! HARRY!

"Wha...what?" I mean to scream, but it barely comes out as a whisper. She leads me over to a newspaper stand and hands me _The Daily Prophet_, then walks away to the girls, blowing her nose.

_Harry Potter Tribute- Pages 1-4_

_Harry Potter Fanmail - Pages 5-7_

_The Harry Potter Story - Pages 8-10_

_The Harry Potter Drama - Pages 10-11_

_The Tragic Ending - Page 12_

_Harry Potter's Loves Pay Last Tribute - Page 13a_

_Harry Potter Memorial Service - 13b_

_Letters to the Editor - Page 14_

I quickly flip to page 12, shock still filling my body. I'm definitly not ready for the huge headline.

_**THE TRAGIC ENDING-**_

**BOY WHO LIVES DIES SAVING LIVES**

_Harry Potter, the 'Boy Who Lived', became the Boy-Who-Defeated-The-Dark-Lord on Saturday, June 14th. Unfortunatly, along with defeating the dark Lord, he risked his life for three very important people. We had the chance to speak to these three people; Hermione Jane Granger (Harry's supposed ex-girlfriend), Remus Lupin, and Nymphadora Tonks._

_"H-Harry was s-s-so sp-p-p-pecial!" Granger sobbed. "He r-risked-d his _life_ for us, after alread-dy f-f-finishing what he had to d-d-do! He made sure we were ok-kay!"_

_When we asked for the full story, neither Tonks nor Granger could respond, so Lupin took the plate._

_"He had just finished defeating Lord Voldemort. We were all very happy, we as in Hermione, Tonks, Harry, the Order, and I. We celebrated, thinking no one else was in the Department. But...But I guess that was stupid. They were there, five of them. They tried to attack Hermione - um, Granger - and he...well, that's private, but... Fine!" he grumbled, once our prodding was enough. "He kissed her and told her he loved her, then jumped in front of the spell. While he did this I attacked a few of the Death Eaters, and the Tonks and others did as well."  
"It was horrifying," Tonks said, taking a deep breath. "We just...couldn't believe it. We were in shock."_

_"He..died for us. For all of us. For the Weasley family, who recently had a huge loss; the only living member of the family being the only girl. Ron Weasley was, as we all knew, his best friend. He was also a Chudley Cannon's beater, who helped win the Quidditch Cup of last year," Lupin said quietly._

_"You m-may think of H-harry as one of the g-greatest Order-r m-members, b-but we were the f-few who knew-w him as h-how he would w-want to be r-r-remembered-d... as simp-ply Harry."  
This certainly was a tragic ending for a wonderful boy, who died doing exactly what he always did- saved lives. While saving us all, he saved his girlfriend as well, and we all are debted to him and his brave fight._

_By Charles Montgomery._

I drop the newspaper in a puddle, despite the cries of agony from the newspaper stand owner, and stomp on top of it. Then, I run past a very confused Draco and straight home.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Draco knocks on my door, and I grunt. "Go away!" I cry, sobbing. Why did Harry have to die? Why did any of them have to die? Why couldn't life be perfect, like in the stories? How come I've found myself in this hole, where my sorrows just grow larger and larger? Why don't I find myself trying to get out of it?

"I...just thought you'd want to read this," I hear his muffled voice and something is slipped under the door. "I'm downstairs, in the living room...if you need me."

After a while, I get up and retrieve the magazine. It's the same Daily Prophet newspaper, but I haven't read the whole thing. I probably should.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Thumbing through the whole thing, I find most of it is repeats from past newspaper articles. I am about to put it down when I see memorial services. Looking closer, I also notice that Draco has underlined ones that he thought sounded...'good.'

_**The Harry Potter Memorial Service**_

_Since the greatest wizard that has ever lived has been killed, there are numerous memorial services around England. The following are for anyone to attend:_

_- The Brookshire Home Memorial Service - Tuesday, July 12th_

_- Diagon Alley Pays Tribute - Thursday, July 14th_

_- Hogsmeade Pays Tribute - Friday, July 15th_

_- Hogwart's Reunion and Memorial - Monday, July 16th - Please RSVP in advance if you are an alumn_

_- Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwart's Unite - Tuesday, July 17th, Please RSVP in advance if you are an alumn_

I walk to the livingroom, where Draco is reading. "Thank you."

"No problem..." he moves his feet so I can sit on the couch, but I need to be calmed. I cuddle up in his chest, not even thinking about what I'm doing. He seems sort of uncomfortable, but doesn't move. "Did you want to go to any of them?"  
"The Diagon Alley one sounds nice...and the Hogwart's one... The Diagon Alley memorial is in 2 days, if you don't want to -"  
"I'll go."

I smile. "Okay."

I stay there for a while, until stretching slightly. "I'm really tired, I should go nap..."

"Okay..." he murmurs, but I find myself unable to move, and I fall asleep in his arms.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_I'm in a large, circular room. When I look closer, I see snakes on the walls. Suddenly, there is someone behind me. I turn around, and find it is Harry. Running into his arms, he holds me tightly, breathing into my ear._

_"Oh, Ginny...I missed you...how are you? How's...Malfoy?"_

_"I'm fine, he's fine, we're all...fine," I manage to get out, choking at how fake even 'fine' sounds. He doesn't say anything, waiting for me to continue (like he knows I will.) "Okay, it's not fine! It's not fine at **all**! Everyone's dying... No one is happy anymore, it's all bad...what happened to the world, Harry? What happened to the innocence and the childlishness of life? What happened to being too immature? Since when is everyone mature, upset, depressed? Why are there so many new spells for depression and not for getting you awake? How come they're all to get you to go asleep? How come everything is so negative, why isn't anything good! What happened to actually having fun, to smiling and truly meaning it! Even when I'm smiling, I feel like I'm lying. When I'm with Draco and I'm happy, I feel guilty, as if since Ron or Bill or Mum isn't happy, I shouldn't be, either!"_

_"That's not true, Ginny. You know you can be happy, you know you could. You just can't at the moment." It made no sense, so I continued. _

_"I want to be normal, Harry! I'm sure other girls don't feel like me, I'm sure no one is having so much difficulty just living! Harry, do you know how hard it is to stay alive? To remind myself why I'm up in the morning? You know what? I've started to forget the reason."_

_And before he could reply to what I said, a flash of light took over the room. He looked anxious. "You have 2 days, you know what you have to do. Tell Hermione I love you, and Ron says he loves you. I'm going home, Ginny. I'm going home!"_

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I awake, startled. Draco had clearly carried me to my room, and tucked me in. I replay what I said to Harry in my head.

_Okay, it's not fine! It's not fine at **all**! Everyone's dying... No one is happy anymore, it's all bad...what happened to the world, Harry? What happened to the innocence and the childlishness of life? What happened to being too immature? Since when is everyone mature, upset, depressed? Why are there so many new spells for depression and not for getting you awake? How come they're all to get you to go asleep? How come everything is so negative, why isn't anything good! What happened to actually having fun, to smiling and truly meaning it! Even when I'm smiling, I feel like I'm lying. When I'm with Draco and I'm happy, I feel guilty, as if since Ron or Bill or Mum isn't happy, I shouldn't be, either! I want to be normal, Harry! I'm sure other girls don't feel like me, I'm sure no one is having so much difficulty just living! Harry, do you know how hard it is to stay alive? To remind myself why I'm up in the morning? You know what? I've started to forget the reason._

It's true... what is the reason for being awake? Why can't I just fall asleep forever? The only time I'm actually happy is in my dreams. The only time I actually feel in my skin, normal, happy, content, actually alive...is when I'm dreaming of the people who's left me. Is it safe to want to live forever in your dreams? Is it safe to always want to be sleeping, to live your day and just live for that 8 or so hours of peace? These days, I feel like I'm a shell of myself. Like there's a me somewhere, living happily. Like if I get through this, the 'me' who is living on the tropical island, sipping smoothies and watching hot guys will become my life. The girl who's me right now is broken. A girl who's been torn, confused, stepped on. A hand-me-down, not actually living. Just being passed on from one bad feeling to another.

I go back to sleep, the same sentence reeling in my mind.

_I've started to forget the reason._

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

Author's Note: I'm sorry if you thought that sucked. It took me forever to actually get into it, and I didn't really start liking this chapter until the memorial service part. Sad, huh? Anyway, please review, and I know this was short. I've just been a bit brain-blocked. And I really got into the italics paragraph, didn't I? I guess I got a little too into my feelings, haha. Okay anyway please review. :)

Elizabeth

(Spark notes in a few chapters)

PS: Thanks to all the reviewers who bumped me up to **_63_** reviews! Considering I wanted 50...I'm very happy. I am 'indebted' to all of you. Haha!


	12. My Memory Remains

**Chapter 12: My Memory Remains**

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on_

_Nothing's fine, I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

_Torn _- Natalie Imbruglia

**Author's Note: OH god! I'm soosososososos sorry! I just haven't had the strive for writing these days. It's really sad. And I've been getting alot of reviews to other stories that are making me question if I'm actually good at all. Oh well. **

**What I have planned for this chapter:**

**- going to arise the question: is she really seeing her family? was draco right?**

**- some more draco+ginny sweetness.**

**- some more snoopage!**

**- Some more happiness. I can't have Ginny be SO depressed!**

**:) Enjoy, and sorry!**

I awoke with a start, reminding myself where I was. I try to close my eyes again, but find something in my heart telling me not to. Something in my heart telling me to wake the hell up.

I oblige, shuffling tiredly out into the hallway.

"Good afternoon," Draco smirks. "You've been sleeping for hours."

"Damn it all to hell," I sigh, although I'm not completely sure why. What, exactly, am I damning to hell? The hours I slept?

"How did you sleep?"

I give him a look that says, 'you don't want to know,' and he nods. He then clears his throat, "You still want to go to that Diagon Alley memorial? We have to make a reservation..."

I rub my eyes. God, am I not in the mood for a Harry Potter Memorial Blah Blah Blah... "When is it again?"

"Umm..." he flips through the magazine. "2 days. Well, now 1, but yeah."

"Ok..." ...wait. 2 days? Why does that sound familiar? _"You have 2 days, you know what you have to do. Tell Hermione 'I love you,' and Ron says 'he loves you. ' I'm going home, Ginny. I'm going home!" _Crap... "Okay..um..Draco.. we have 2 days..."

"I know," he says slowly, not getting what I'm leading to.

"No...2 days to something else... But I'm not sure what..."

He looks at me oddly. "Are you okay, Gin?"

I shake my head. "No, I'm not. Harry was in my dreams... and he said that I had 2 days... and that I 'knew what I had to do.' Do you think we have to go back into that room? Maybe... Or maybe we have to... Oh, God, I don't know anymore!" I slide onto the floor of the hallway, where we had been talking. Slowly, he kneels next to me, patting my arm. "I don't know what to do anymore..." I confess, staring at my nails.

"What does your heart tell you to do? ... God, that sounded so wussy..."

I laugh. "I don't know... Heart, what do you tell me to do?" WHY DOESN'T IT ANSWER? IT ALWAYS ANSWERS IN THOSE HALLMARK MOVIES! "...It doesn't know."

Draco rolls his eyes. "C'mon, I'm serious. Now think before my niceness runs out and I say I'm not helping you with any of your dumb plans."

"HEY! MY PLANS ARE _NOT_ DUMB, AND THEY'RE NOT _MY_ PLANS, THEY'RE -" he gives me a look, so I think. Well, I have a really strong feeling that we should go back in that room... but I don't know why. Maybe bringing Draco along will help me find something that I didn't before? "Okay... I think we should go back into that Deatheater room thing... _we_ this time, maybe you can see something of value that I wouldn't have noticed?"

Draco shrugs. "Sounds good..."

I chang into black pants and a tee-shirt, then meet Draco by the door.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and give a brave, totally fake smile as he opens the door. "_Envisile_," I whisper, and soon I can't see Draco anymore... we're invisible. "Crap. Draco?" he 'shh's and grabs my hand. With that, we walk through the same twisted hallway.

"So, what did you see already?"

I look around. "Umm... all of this... Oh, that's the knight I crashed into..." I hear a laugh, and I playfully slap Draco.

"Why did you hit me?"

"...Because you were laughing at me. I was just-"

"I didn't laugh..." he says slowly.

"...Stop playing, Draco," I reply, fear evident in my voice.

"Stop playing what?" another voice asks coldly. My eyes are wide and I feel Draco's hand slip out of mine. I look around, but no one is there. _Crap! _They must have heard me say the spell!

"Who's there?" I ask, on my gaurd and gripping my wand tightly.

"It's Harry," I hear the same voice say...except it really _sounds_ like Harry... "And Mum," and now it sounds like my mum... "And dad..." and now... I can hear my father's voice. My heart feels like it's breaking into pieces as each of my 'family members' say its them.

"Who are you?" I ask, my voice quivering. This isn't right.. I know it's not them..

"Damn, Gin," I hear Fred ... or George? ... scoff, "We only died, like, a year ago and you already forgot us?"

"Fred?"

"George."

My eyes are filled with tears. "I know it's not you..." I feel like I'm going crazy. Why don't I believe it's them?

"What? God we wasted all that energy coming here, and you don't even believe us!" Fred laughs ... but not the same laugh he usually had... its colder, somehow... ruder... evil.

"If you're F-Fred... why don't you show yourself?" I ask. Wow, how come I didn't think of that earlier? "Where's Draco?"

"That traitor doesn't deserve you," I heard my mum say laughingly. "Or is it the other way around?"

What? That was cold... This definitly isn't my mum...

"Who are you, and why are you trying to be my mother?"

The voice changes, now not any of my family members. "You are too easy to screw with!" it says laughingly.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I scream, now afraid. Well, I was afraid before but now I'm more afraid... ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! I'M TERRIFIED! GOD! Before it has a chance to answer, I begin running... knocking everything in my path out of my way. I find myself in a room I wasn't in before. It's painted red, the floor a horrid shade of green. Like a christmas card gone horribly wrong. I look around; there's blood on the walls... and a door far ahead of me. I run ahead and open it, and ... oh, God...

It looks exactly like the chamber.

Who the fuck is screwing with my head! Why are they doing this?

I turn around to go back through the door, but someone is standing in my way.

Someone, who's name means I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Tom," I whisper, and he grins widely.

"Miss me?" he asks enticingly, stepping towards me. I grip my wand.

"I thought we got rid of you," I growl.

He laughs. "We? I clearly remember you laying on the floor unconcious, not knowing what was going on, as Harry poorly erased me. But memories last longer, and they are harder to erase. With the help of your little friend, I'm back, and I have all the Weasleys' power under my belt! All except for one little Weasley who escaped my grip..." He reaches out a black-and-white finger toward my chin and I back up.

"What do you mean?"

He laughs again. "You're rather slow, aren't you?" With a wave of his wand - since when does he have a wand? - in front of me is a faded picture, showing the Burrow. As he speaks, the scene depicts his words. "When I found out how weak I was, I decided I couldn't let myself be killed by the stupid twat-who-lived. Where would I get the same amount of power, all in the same bloodline? I asked myself. Then I remembered. That blasted 7 member family. The _Weasleys._ I had a Deatheater track down your family, see what they were doing... and they told me they were having a little _reunion_. He said they would all be under one roof. The perfect time to attack! With that, we got all of them... except your blasted father and you, that is. Later that night, I had a deatheater charm your father's heart monitor to force his heart to fail. Now all I had left was you." He smirked, then continued. "So how would I be sure to keep you under my watchful eye? Ah, that's where my little friend comes in. Draco was kind enough to house you, with Mira watching. Mira - you thought she was an Order girl? No. She was a Death Eater. And Draco - you thought he was good? No, he's a Death Eater as well."

"No," I whisper... "No..."

"Yes, yes," he laughs, "You thought he was falling for you? Nope! He was _acting_. Gifted, isn't he?"

"Harry murdered you... I read it..."

"And that's never stopped me before, has it? As I said before, _my memory still remains_. Every time you dreamt of your dead relatives... didn't you notice something? You would talk about when they died. They would mention it in some way. And, if you want to get into the technicalities... who killed them? Me. Who's remembering me? You. So thank-you, Ginny Weasley, for keeping me alive!"

"No..." I whisper, tears filling my eyes. "No! YOU MURDERER! YOU INSANE... BASTARD!"

"This whole time... your parents weren't visiting you! Your friends weren't there! It was _me._ They're dead! What would make you think you were special enough to be visited by the dead? If psychics can't do it, you can't either, I'm afraid," he taunts. "

I'm silent, so he continues. "'_Okay, it's not fine! It's not fine at **all**! Everyone's dying... No one is happy anymore, it's all bad...what happened to the world, Harry?'_" He laughs.

"Stop it..." I cry.

_"'What happened to the innocence and the childlishness of life? What happened to being too immature? Since when is everyone mature, upset, depressed? Why are there so many new spells for depression and not for getting you awake? How come they're all to get you to go asleep? How come everything is so negative, why isn't anything good! What happened to actually having fun, to smiling and truly meaning it! Even when I'm smiling, I feel like I'm lying. When I'm with Draco and I'm happy, I feel guilty, as if since Ron or Bill or Mum isn't happy, I shouldn't be, either!'"_

"Please...stop it!"

_"'I want to be normal, Harry! I'm sure other girls don't feel like me, I'm sure no one is having so much difficulty just living! Harry, do you know how hard it is to stay alive? To remind myself why I'm up in the morning? You know what? I've started to forget the reason.' _Good. Forget the reason for a _very_ long time, Ginny." And I don't even know what's happening... I just find myself fading...

Author Note: Hope you liked it. Wow, none of that was planned, LMAO! Sorry it took so long. Please review. I would have written more but I have to take a shower and wanted to update it before I forgot. enjoyyy!


	13. The Point Of No Return

**Chapter 13: The Point of No Return**

_You were once my one companion_

_You were all that mattered_

_You were once a friend and father_

_Then my world was shattered_

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near_

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_

_Somehow you would be here_

_Wishing I could hear your voice again_

_Knowing that I never would_

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could..._

_Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_, The Phantom of the Opera-

GREAT scene... ahh it's awesome.

_Past, the point of no return_

_No backward glances_

_Our games of make believe are at an end_

_Past, all thought of if or when_

_No use resisting_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend!_

_-_ The Point of No Return - Phantom of the Opera

If you haven't seen the movie, you really really should.

**Author's Note: To answer a reviewers question, the reason they're not in robes is because they're not in school so they don't have to be, I truly didn't think of the whole job thing, and she couldn't put a memory charm on herself because 1. she didn't know he was using her for her memories and 2. she's now... 'fading.' whatever that means. (Well you'll find out but...yeah.)**

**To everyone else: THANKS for all the reviews :) My favorites were the ones that went a lil somethin like this...: OMG! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN? OMG! WAIT! WHAT!**

**And i really love the person who said I should take R.L. Stein's job. :D That would be so frickin awesome. Except I'd probably kill the series by making it somewhat romantic, LOL. Anyway, I'm tired...and I'm always creative when I'm tired..so enjoy :D**

**PS: Right now on my start menu it says: INTERNET EXPLORER: 30. 30 frickin popups! **

**PPS: Bob the Viking, that is one of the nicest reviews I have read in a long time. YOU ROCK!**

**PPPS: LMAO yes, two songs from PotO. hehe! (Adds on to the second song) "Anywhere you go, let me go too! Christine, that's all I ask of -" DAAHHHHH... DAHDAHDAHDAHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DOOOOOOOO! DOOODODOODODOOOOOO! **

**OKAY, DRUMROLL (da da da DAAAAAA) SPARK NOTES:**

Family dies, all except father, who is very injured.

Gin leaves school, lives with father in hospital room.

Father dies, Ginny goes to Fudge, he tells her she'll be living with the Malfoys.

Cuts hair, goes 'goth.'

Trashes Lucius' room.

Sees that wall has another meaning

Draco&Gin work on wall together; in many different laungauges

Narcissa missing

Narcissa dies

PANCAKE FIGHT!

Go back to room

Hear 3 voices; Mira killed

Draco & Ginny sleep on streets, Ginny Sick, he mutters "what have you done to me?" (insert 'awww' here)

Kiss!

Go to the Burrow, she sees Bill

Look for key

Finds a letter from mother

Finds key

Go to the Manor

"Why am I surrounded by liquids?"

FIGHT!

Ginny leaves, finds that Freyja (her cat) is dead.

Buries Freyja in garden, gets stuck out in the rain

Draco lets her in

Ginny is scared of the thunder and lightening so she sleeps in Draco's room.

"Who said I cared?" (Ouch, burnt)

Ginny Very upset

_**and now, what we have recently:**_

Goes back, they kiss

Take a break from it all (they think) and go to Diagon Alley

They find that Harry was killed ()

Talks to Harry

Harry tells her that she has "2 days" (777 dayyyssss ... hahaNO.)

"I've started to forget the reason."

Wakes up after a very long sleep, tells Draco they have "2 days"

They go to the room and begin walking around, when Draco "dissapeers"

She hears the voices of her relatives, wonders whats up

She runs away and finds herself in the "chamber"

Sees Tom Riddle... RAWR

He informs her that this whole time she wasn't seeing her family, she was seeing him

She pretty much has kept him alive. If you didn't get it, let me explain:

She has been "imagining" being with her family when really it was Tom. The reason he has been kept alive is because every time one of them visited her, they talked in some way about their death (I missed you, I'll see you, You'll become like us, I'm going home, etc etc.) Since he was the one who killed them, she's technically remembering him, so she's been keeping him alive. GOOD JOB, GIN! (lol jk)

He "informs" her that Draco and Mira were on HIS side. WTF! NICE. REAL NICE.

"Forget the reason for a _very_ long time."

THE END! Enjoy )

When I wake up, I'm in a sort of ... dark tunnel. The ceiling is very low, and I can't stand up; only sit. On the wall across from me, Draco seems to be lying on the floor in a ball, unconcious. I almost go over to him, but then think different of it. What if what Tom said was true? What if this whole time, he's been playing me? Plotting against me ... using me? I can feel my heart break.

I look around, trying to find a way out. There's no door... no window... no cracks... and my wand is gone. Hurray! Another awesome moment to become claustrophobic! Yahoo! Bring on the heart palpitations!

I hear Draco stir, and I slide backward, my back hitting the wall.

"Urg... what the... Ginny?" he asks, sounding disgruntled.

"Yeah," I reply...mainly because it's the only thing I can say.

"What happened?"

Where do I begin? I can't exactly say:

"Okay, so, you and I were getting kinda close - I was starting to really like you. You were helping me go through the Death Eater Guy's house when all of a sudden someone took my wand and, like, you dissapeered. Then, Tom Riddle informed me that you have been on his side this whole frickin' time, and that he's been living through me. Thanks alot, Draco!"

So, what I say instead is: "You were betraying me."

He's quiet, and I can't see very well in the darkly lit tunnel. "What the fuck are you talking about?" he questions, after what seems like a year.

"Tom Riddle - remember him? - told me. He told me I kept him alive through my memories. That I haven't been seeing my dead family... I've been seeing him."

"Crap," he whispers.

"Oh, wait, there's more!" I laugh darkly. "You know what else? Mira wasn't an order girl! She was a _death eater_! And you know what _else_? You didn't really like me, you've been helping Tom this whole time! Thanks!"

He's quiet again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he growls.

"No. I'm not."

"You believe TOM FUCKING RIDDLE over me?"

"No. Yeah. I don't know anymore! Draco... would you even tell me?" I wonder. Would he? Would _I_?

He doesn't say anything, so I laugh. "See! You wouldn't."

"Would _you_!" he asks.

I decide to lie, maybe he'll feel guilty if I do. "Yeah. I would."

"No you wouldn't," he laughs. "You're lying. You wouldn't; you and I both know this. Before you came, we were enemies. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Good and bad. You think you'd tell me you were staying with me to kill me? No. You'd let me suffer, and you'd enjoy every minute of it."

I feel a tear form behind my eyes, even though I agree with him. "And then what happened?"

Really, what _did_ happen? One day we're enemies, another day we're...making out in his kitchen and having pancake fights?

"I have no idea," he answers honestly. "One day... it just happened."

"_What_ happened?"

"I found out I had a heart."

Funny, as soon as he said that, I felt my own heart break. I feel like I've been betrayed, and he didn't even say he did anything. "Did you really betray me? Were you involved with this?" He says nothing...again. "Tell me the truth. Please."

He takes a deep breath. "I knew you were coming."

"Yeah, because Fudge told you -"

"No. Not because of Fudge." He takes another deep breath. "There's a prophecy... about us."

What the _hell_?

"What? What? There's a ...? With us? A...?" I trail off, not making any sense.

He rubs his eyes. "Ever notice that painting in the hallway- where I found you and Mira- looks alot like us? The blonde and the redhead, sitting by the ocean or whatever?"

"Yeah, but I didn't actually think..."

He continues. "When I was born, my parents were strong Death Eaters. When Voldemort's power was taken from him because of the Golden Boy, they were weak. Powerless little twats who were following after a weak man. They needed help. So mother and father signed a deal - a contract, if you must. And doing this altered _everything_, according to Dumbledore, that is."

I. Am. So. Con. Fused. "...What?"

He sighs. "Okay, so...they signed a contract that when I grew up, I would be a Death Eater, also. They dealt with all the technicalities, like if I married a non-Death Eater or a muggleborn. You know all this, it was written on the bedroom wall." He takes a deep breath. "Doing that changed a lot of things. It made my parents learn about the prophecy between you and me. Dumbledore was informed of the contract from Snape - tattletale - and he met with my parents... they went to the Department of Mysteries, just like what happened with Sirius, and found _our_ prophecy."

"...And it says?"

He sounds like he's reading off a script, _"The youngest Malfoy shall live with an opposite of poorer blood, a Weasley whose power_ (your family)_ has ended, leaving her the only one left. The power Weasley thought she was recieving from other people through techniques impossible to the daily mind will prove her loneliness. The Dark Lord will find his way into the mind of one of the two, poisioning their thoughts with memories. In the end, there will only be..."_

He's silent, so I finish for him. "One, right? One of us is going to die here?"

He finally speaks up. "So... are you going to prove this prophecy wrong with me, or are you going to let one of us die?"

WE CAN STOP IT?

"We can stop it?" I ask, shocked.

"Of course we can. It's called _fighting back_."

I'm almost excited, until I start thinking... "But how are we going to fight back if we can't even get out of this...thing we're in?"

He smirks, closes his eyes, and suddenly a hole that we can _just_ fit through appears. "It's called _wandless magic_," he replies, crawling to the hole. "Ready?"

I nod, beginning to crawl out until he puts an arm in front of me and says, "Are you ready to pass the point of no return?"

I nod again, slower this time. All I can hope is that we can prove this prophecy wrong, and that we can leave as _two_...

Author's Note: I know that wasn't very good, but please review.


	14. Broken

**Chapter 14**: Broken

I wanted you to know,

That I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high

And steal your pain, away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I'm strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel light when you're gone away

Broken, Seether -

We walk out of the hole and I see my family there. WHAT? WHAT! MY FAMILY? I begin crying and Draco tells me he loves me and we all live happily ever after.

**THE END.**

Author's Note: KIDDING! Haha.

Thanks for most people reviewing nicely even though the chapter wasn't good, LOL. It was just a filler anyways. I hope this one feeds your appetite and you're not dissapointed!

PS: I was just reading a story somewhat like mine, you know with Draco/Ginny vs. Voldemort and i got INSANELY PISSED. The author randomly had Dumbledore appear! WTH! Don't worry, I won't take an easy ways out by having random teachers come to the rescue :)

PPS: I didn't even realize i left it at a cliffhanger last time, LMAO. I just wanted it to be a filler. but i just reread it, and it is! sorry :)

PPPS: If you haven't read/seen "HP & the CHamber of Secrets" then this chapter might be a bit confusing/spoiler-ific for you. Sorry! X

If I said I wasn't nervous... I'd be a big, fat, LIAR. I am insanely nervous, and I clench my fists repeatedly to try to stop the shaking. I follow Draco out of the whole (which takes forever) until we're finally in a dark corridor, still on our hands and knees. I try to look up, but Draco stops me. "Don't look up." But, since when do I listen to orders? I look up and see...

Blood.

And lots of cockroaches.

EW!

I don't say anything, because I don't want Draco to know that I looked, so I bite down on my tounge. Really, really hard.

I keep hearing this weird noise, like something slithering or hitting pipes or something. I ignore it, saying it's just in my head. Then I start thinking about my 'battle plan.' If Voldemort has my wand, and Draco can do wandless magic, I can act as a decoy...get Voldemort to come after me with Draco on his tail with wandless magic. If Voldemort doesn't have my wand, then I can find mine and it can be 2 on 1. Better odds that way. If Voldemort tries to kill Draco, I ...

What do I do? Do I risk my life for someone who never liked me? For someone who wanted me to die last time I went in the Chamber, and viewed it as 'pest control'? Or do I ignore the guy who's given many things up for me, who has been there when I needed a shoulder to cry on this summer, who knew better then anyone at the moment what I was going through, and went with me every step of the way to figure out what was going on?

I imagine the same thing's going on in Draco's mind, too. So I bring it up aloud.

"Draco," I whisper. "Do I try to save you? If...you're going to die, I mean."

He's quiet. "I don't know."

"Would you try and save me?"

Again, quiet. "I don't know."

That helps.

We continue crawling, the sound of something hitting pipes echoing in my head.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We finally make it to the chamber. No one's there, and it gives off a sort of mood that makes my skin curl. I get up off of my knees, allowing Draco to grip my hands and help me up. I wipe the dirt off my knees in a vain attempt; the dirt is embedded in my jeans and there is a gaping hole over one of the knees. I then look at Draco; there's dirt all over him, too, and he looks extremely sad: as if he's ready to give up something... something he's wanted for a very long time. I just hope that thing's not _me_.

We walk around for a minute, the clambering noise in the background with my eyes staying on the floor in a desperate attempt to find if my wand slipped between the cracks in the floor. No wand. I audiablly sigh and look around the chamber... it's a perfect reproduction of the original. Everything down to the fake snakes...

... _Shit._

"Draco," I say hurriedly, "In the original chamber, there was a basilisk, and -" I get cut off by a loud hiss and slowly turn around.

SHIT. It's the Basilisk. It's obviously not the same one, but a new one... slightly smaller, but still as threatening. The only reason Harry survived last time was because Fawkes gave us Godriff Gryffindor's sword. How are we going to survive _this_ time? Draco notices the Basilisk and quickly looks around for something to hide behind, but there's nothing.

"Gin, the spell," he says quickly, backing up from the snake who is slowly approaching. "the spell Fred and George taught you -"

I look around quickly for my wand, but it's _nowhere_. How did Fred and George teach me the trick? You had to close your eyes... take 4 steps... move your wand hand in a counter-clockwise motion... or was it clockwise? Did it matter? Damnit!

"Um, um, um... Close your eyes, 4 steps back, wand-hand counter-clockwise motion 4 times, turn around, flick and swish your wand hand and say 'envisile.'" He does all of this and finally he's barely invisible; I can still see his outline and I'm sure the Basilisk's large eyes can see it, too. It's then when I remember. "Draco! Watch your eyes!" He says a spell and shades appear over his eyes.

"Damnit, now I can hardly see," he mutters. The Basilisk is through being nice now, and he lunges at Draco. Fuck, fuck, FUCk! He seems to be ignoring I'm even alive, which works in my favor- like this, I can help Draco. I look around for some rocks to stand on... Good, I see I ledge that I can reach if I stand on those rocks over there... and then, I can almost reach... just a little more, and -

"GINNY! WATCH IT!" I turn around just in time to see two large fangs pointed in my direction. I quickly duck down and jump off the rocks, causing them to fall on the Basilisk's tail. It clearly does not like being impailed by rocks and begins to charge towards me. Still on the floor, I crawl behind a small rock, covering my eyes from his direction. What can I do? How can I get rid of this... thing? I hear it slither behind me and get close to Draco; I also hear him yell out. I quickly look out from my rock and - OH MY ... Draco was bitten! I can even see it's tooth in his arm. SHIT! He slowly falls, and the Basilisk starts to move down to finish off the job. Shit shit shit shit SHIT. What do I do? What do I _do_?

Suddenly, it's as if my head isn't even being controlled by me... I hear a thought... _Get him in the eyes. It'll blind him_. I can't figure out what's causing me to think that way, but all I know is it's my only option. But what can I blind him with? _The key you used to get in here in the first place. It's sharper then the rocks._ I look around and quietly but quickly attempt to get on the ledge again. I fix the rocks like they were before and ... finally, I can reach it. Using all the strength in my arms, I crawl up on top of it and begin to walk on the small bridge to get above where he is with Draco. I have to hurry... if I don't get there in time, he can kill Draco. I also have to be careful, one wrong step can cause me to tumble down, and then there's no chance for either of us.

I start walking, losing my footing only once. I then am almost there when the rocks by my foot shift, causing me to fall. Thinking quickly, I grab onto the ledge and begin to try to pull myself up. This, clearly, has caught the Basilisk's attention... but not for long. He'd rather eat something that's almost dead then try to knock me out first. Good for me. I pull myself up and begin my walk again. Then, still unnoticed by the Basilisk, I search my pocket for the key. Where is it? I know it's here, I ... shit. I look down at where I almost fell and see that it's hanging by a spider web, nearly ready to fall. I carefully run and retrieve it, then get ready to aim. Just as the Basilisk is about to bite, I stab him in one eye, then the other. It screams out a shriek that makes my blood curl, and begins thrashing around. I'm worried that Draco will get crushed, but I have no time for that now. I actually have to try to help myself for once.

Okay, so... he's blind, now what? I still don't know how to kill him! Last time Harry killed him using the Sword... there's no way Voldemort would just _happen_ to leave Godric Gryffindor's sword around. Just as I'm about to think of a plan, the Basilisk lunges at me in a blind attempt to get me back for hurting him. He misses by an inch, giving me the chance to move.

_What now?_ I wonder. _What do I do now?_

It's as if something is answering me. _He can't see you. You're invisible. Be as quiet as you can and try to find an exit..._

I look around, searching for a way to leave. Just as I think there's no hope, I see it - my wand! I run and retrieve it. For a minute I'm happy: I feel as if I could _possibly_ win now... but as soon as the happiness comes, it's replaced with horror. Why would I just think Voldemort would leave my wand lying around? - The only reason he would do that is if it were a trap... and, it is. Just as I grab it I see it hanging from a string - quite the weak trap, if you ask me - and then it's pulled up by Voldemort. Great. Now we're on the ledge together, face to face. Surprisingly, he gives me my wand. I slowly take it wordlessly, not knowing what to say.

"I figured you should die the fair way," Tom smirks. "With a fight. A duel, namely."

Shite. DADA was never my strong subject.

"You're on," I growl, "I'm going to beat you just like Harry did. Just like my family _should_ have. I'm going to kill you for everyone I loved that _died_ because of you."

"Right," he says unenthusastically. "That's your plan, isn't it? Good luck with that." And with that, the battle is on. "Imperio!"

Shite! "Protego!" I shout as I dodge it. "Furnunculus!" It's the only thing I can think of. He lazily moves out of the way, giving a yawn for effect.

"That all you got, Weasley?" He asks threateningly. "Crucio!"

I don't move in time, and the result is pain simmering throughout my whole body. I nearly drop my wand, but I come to my senses and grip it painfully with both hands while bending over and touching my sides. While enduring this pain, I notice the Baslisk about to attack Draco. NO! Do I continue trying to kill Voldemort, or do I try to save Draco?

_What do I do? What do I do?_

_Think of Fawkes_, a voice answers. _Birds..._ When the pain is finally over, I suddenly know what to scream: "Avis!" a flock of flying birds flies through the air towards the Basilisk, clawing its eyes.

"AVADA KED-!" Tom tries again, but this time I'm too determined to fall.

"**Conjunctivitis**!" I yell to Tom. He, unprepared, yells out as he cannot see what's going on right in front of him. Suddenly, I feel like I know what I'm doing. I jump off the ledge and run over to the Basilisk, shouting, "Diffindo!" Disgustingly, the Basilisk rips into two pieces, screaming in pain. Blood is thrown everywhere, especially on Draco; who is still very out of it. I then think of an idea. Grabbing the tooth out of Draco's arm, I yell, "Accio Tom Riddle's Diary!" It comes flying through the air, hitting me in the face. I'm soo gracefull. I pick it up, turn to random pages and, mimicing what Harry did in my first year, I glare at Tom. "THIS IS FOR MUM!" I shove the tooth in it. "AND DAD!" Once more. "AND RON! AND THE TWINS! AND BILL! AND CHARLIE! AND PERCY!" Each time I yell a name, I pick up the tooth and stab it in a different place. Tom is screaming out in pain, but I know I'm not done yet. I close the book to its front cover and, while stabbing it, I scream, "AND THIS IS FOR THE BOY WHO LIVED!"

Tom slowly begins to dissapeer, eyes still closed, groping at air until finally he's gone. All of him: gone. I take a deep breath, heaving. I then turn to Draco and tears fill my eyes. Rushing over to him, I turn him face up and find his face cold, distant.

"Draco, we won! We won! Draco...please, wake up... please, please..." I plead. "_Ennervate_. Come on, please Draco, please..." He doesn't move an inch, and I begin to cry. Bending over his body, I brush the blood off his face. "_Finite Incantatem._ Please...D-Draco.. p-please..." I can't lose him too! He's the only one who's been here with me! He can't leave me now! "Dr-raco... p-please, I..." my voice cracks, and it's hard for me to continue. "Draco... p-please..."

I take a deep breath. This was the prophecy. "In the end, there will only be one," I repeat to myself. I turn to Draco again, letting a tear fall freely from my eye. "Draco... I love you..." Something happens, something I'm not too sure about. As I touch Draco's cheek, I feel energy from his body, a soul waiting to escape. While I do this, I see something moving behind one of the boulders. _A Basilisk, with my luck_. As I look closer, I see... a redhead. A tall, freckled redhead, peeking from behind the boulder. Ron smiles sheepishly and grins, pointing at his wand. With a flick, Draco's eyes pop open and Ron dissapeers...

"Draco?" I ask, my voice sounding smaller then I meant it.

"Gin? Ginny?" Draco asks, sitting upright. "Oh- oh my God, Gin," and with that, he pulls me into a kiss filled with passion and love as he realizes I fought my life for him. He whispers, "I love you so much," and as we slowly break apart, I have a moment of clarity.

"We leave as one..." I repeat. "The prophecy didn't mean one of us will die! It meant we'll leave as _one_... in _love_ as one unified being..." he sort of snorts his pompous snort, because he knows how ridiculous (but oh so true) it sounds.

"I love you," he repeats. "I love you so much," and with that, we begin kissing again.

_The worst is over now, and we can breathe again... _

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away..._

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain _

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I'm strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel light when you're gone away_

**Finite Incatatem**

_Author's Note: Weak? Well, that's the end, I hope you liked it. I think I'm going to put an afterword or epilouge in here, mainly because I don't want it to end! So you vote in your review: **EPILOUGE** or **NO EPILOUGE**? And be sure to tell me if you liked it or not. Thanks! It's been a pleasure! _

_Xoxo, Elizabeth Escritor._


	15. Till There Was You

**Chapter 15: Till There Was You (Epilouge)**

_There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
Till there was you_

_There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
Till there was you_

_Then there was music  
And wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew_

_There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
Till there was you_

- The Beatles - "Till There Was You"

Author's note: AHH! I'm actually really sad! I've gotten sooo attached to Broken...it was something to do when I was bored, or when I was depressed, LOL! I would attempt a sequel, but I think this is one of those stories that you should just let be. I might slaughter any good feelings with a sequel. However, I am glad that all of you (so far) have requested an epilouge. I also want to take this time to thank all of you who have updated, even if it was just a quick sentence or a long paragraph - it always brightened my day. I even printed out a few and took to show my dad and mom. So, thanks again to all of ya'll who have read and enjoyed- and thanks especially to those who have critiqued my writing and scrutinized it! I didn't just read your reviews and think, "like, omg, they are SOOO jealous because I write fanfics and THEY don't even have a LINK!" Nope, I actually re-read my writing... tried to fix the mistakes... you know. But to be completely honest, I didn't take the time I do in irl stories that I do in fanfics... When I write a real story, I send it to my mom (english major), my mom's friend, and then I try to get my friends to beta read it. So don't just think I'm lazy, I just don't have time! . ANyway this was a really long author's note... lmao. So THANK YOU AGAIN to all the readers/reviewers - LOVE YA! . xoxo, Elizabeth Oh, one thing - Hadda plug my state in here. . GOO NEW YORK!

PS: This chapter is different from other ones. As the song goes, 'the worst is over now, and we can breathe again.' AKA totally un-angsty! Totally fluffalicious! . YAY! (Lets her inner-Fluffy Bunny out)

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

_**Four Months Later**_

Okay. I'm nervous. I'm really, really, really, **really** nervous. **Really**.

Did I mention I'm nervous? BECAUSE I AM. **I'M REALLY, REALLY, NERVOUS.**

I walk in a circle in my dressing ... room... thing... clenching and unclenching my hands. I fix my collar. I look at myself in the mirror. I fix the back of the dress. I check my shoes. Any toliet paper on them? ...No. Okay. I'm fine. **F-I-N-E**. Perfectly, 100, totally-not-nervous, awesomely **FINE**. Greeaattt. _Fine_. Not nervous. Nope. Not at all. Not a bit. Nervous? Why would anyone be nervous? Just because I'm about to get married in like 1 minute does not mean I'm nervous. Nope. Nuh-uh. Not me! When am _I _ever nervous? ...Don't answer that.

A tap on the door shakes me from my reverie, and I ask, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think!" Hermione scoffs. "Are you dressed? Can I come in?" she comes in before I answer anyway and shrieks. "YOU. LOOK. _GORGEOUS._"

I blush a shade slightly lighter then my hair. "Um, thanks. For everything, Mione." I envelope her in a huge hug. "It's so good to see you."

"You too," Hermione sniffles. "You have no idea... you're the only familiar face I really know." We back away, and then start laughing. All that work on our faces for nothing: we've smudged it with a few tears. "Thank god for magic, eh?" With a smile and a wave of our wands, we look 'presentable' again. We hear another knock on the door, this time Hermione answering it. "Who is it? It better not be Draco!"

"It's not Draco! Let me in! It's _Tonks_!" Hermione opens the door and lets Tonks in. She looks outrageous: She's taken the purple bridesmaids gowns and has destroyed it. Now, there are patches all over it, she's wearing fishnet stockings, and she's wearing boots. _Leather boots_. "Okay, problem. I can't decide if I should wear my hair like this -" her hair is now purple, short, and spiky "- this," and with a flash its now brunette and long, flowing, " - or this." And with another flick, her hair is now shoulder-length, black, and sleek.

"That one!" Hermione and I answer automatically.

"Tonks, you're a babe!" I laugh. Honestly, Tonks looks like a **goddess**.

"Shut up," she tuts. She then sits on a chair and studies me. "Speaking of babes... Ginny you look fab!"

I laugh and blush yet again. Self conciously, I check myself in the mirror. I look alright, I suppose: my light blue, almost white wedding dress fits at least. The small shimmering sparkles are in the front, barely visible. I'm glad I didn't have to get a poofy dress: thin is the way I like it. In the back is a silky "cape," and it is attached to a blue and white headpiece. I think the word for it is a 'veil.' My hair is simple: it's grown out a bit since my goth expirience but I've decided to keep it a little less then shoulder length, straight, with two pieces tied back. "Thanks."

"No problem. Malfoy is going to have a tough time getting his hands off you tonight isn't he?" she laughs, then catches herself. "Draco, I mean. Sorry. Still not going to get used to that..."

I laugh again. "It's alright. It took me a while, too."

Hermione smiles cheekily. "So, where are you going for your honeymoon?"

"New York," I grin. "I've always wanted to go see Broadway, he..."

"Had no choice?" Tonks supplies. Hmm... seems about right. I say nothing, though. Don't want to make them think Draco is totally whipped.

Another knock on the door. I'm about calming down, but every knock sends shivers up my spine. "Who is it?"

"Remus! Open up, let me see you!" I laugh and unlock the door. Lupin has been like a father to me since...you know. He's even walking me down the aisle. He says he feels like its his duty; and I have no complaints.

He grins. "Ginny, you look wonderful. Your father would be so proud. Your mother, too. ... Hermione, great as well and... Nymph..."

"Tonks," Tonks replies warningly. "How many times do I have to -"

"You look beautiful." Me and Hermione give each other a 'WEEE!' look, because we know how much... umm... 'frustration' there is between Tonks and Lupin.

"Oh." She looks down. "Thanks." Is she... IS SHE BLUSHING! YAYYYY YYYY YY Y Y Y...Y...y... (cough).

Lupin clears his throat. "Anyway, Ginny... I'll be back in five minutes, alright?"

"Sure, Remus," I smile. He leaves and closes the door.

Tonks looks at me and then at Hermione. "'Mione, I think we should leave Ginny alone. She looks like she's about to explode."

"Ah, yes, I think you're right," Hermione replies, voice dripping with faux worry. "Wouldn't want to get Ginny's explosion on our dresses, right?"

"No, of course not." With a grin, they leave the room. Okay. I'm alone now. I'm ... alone. And ... I'm fine. Fine, and alone. Alone and fine. Fine and alone, alone and - ... Okay, you get it. The point is: I'm fine, and I'm not scared. Nope. Why would I be! ...Well, I _am_ only 18, and I _am_ getting married... but really, I'm fine. **FINE**. I am the definition of "cool, calm, and collected." You look up "cool, calm, and collected" in the dictionary and there I am - chillaxin'. Because that's what I am: COOL. CALM. COLLECTED. FINE.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

**OKAY. I'M NOT FINE. YA HEAR ME! NOT. FINE.**

REMUS SAID HE'D TELL ME IN FIVE MINUTES WHEN IT WAS TIME FOR ME TO COME OUT. THAT WAS **SEVEN MINUTES AGO**. SEVEN. MINUTES. AGO. WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED? DO YOU THINK THEY FORGOT ABOUT ME? DO YOU THINK DRACO MARRIED ANOTHER WOMAN BECAUSE SHE'S PRETTIER THEN I AM? OR MAYBE THEY'RE ALL DOING THIS TO SEE HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE FOR ME TO CRACK. WELL, I'M SORRY TO TELL YOU, FOLKS, BUT I CRACKED A **VERY** LONG TIME AGO IN A CRAMPED ROOM WITH A STICK. I'M ALREADY INSANE. WHY ARE YOU TESTING ME!

MAYBE DRACO IS PULLING AN UNCLE JESSE. YOU KNOW, IN FULL HOUSE, WHEN UNCLE JESSE IS GOING TO GET MARRIED BUT INSTEAD HE ACTS LIKE A PRAT AND JUMPS OUT OF AN AIRPLANE, GETS STUCK IN A TREE, FALLS INTO A TOMATO TRUCK, AND THEN GOES TO JAIL. ...What can I say, I'm a muggle-tv-maven. BACK TO THE SUBJECT. IF DRACO IS STUCK IN A TREE, I'M **NOT** GETTING HIM. IT'S HIS OWN FAULT FOR JUMPING OUT OF THE DARNED AIRPLANE ANYWAY! AND WHAT WAS HE THINKING, GOING INTO A PLANE WITH JOEY IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT IS HE, INSANE! ... Oh, right, he didn't do that. That was Jesse. ...I'll calm down now.

...NO I WON'T, BECAUSE IT'S BEEN EXACTLY **EIGHT** MINUTES NOW, AND NO ONE HAS COME TO GET ME THEY CLEARLY WANT TO SABOTAGE THIS WEDDING. THEY DON'T LOVE ME. THEY REALLY DON'T.

THE WEDDING IS OFF!

Just as I'm about to grab my belongings and jump out the window, Remus knocks on my door. "Sorry, Gin, the flowers weren't ready on time. Ready to go?"

...Um. Sure. Right. Yeah. That whole wedding thing. "Um, okay. Right. Wedding. As in, me getting married."

"That's how it goes," he laughs, linking his arm with mine.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

We walk, arms linked, in front of the main hall doors. He gently pushes it open and I hear the wedding tune being played on the organ... and I know it's my cue to, I dunno...move, but I can't. I'm just staring at Draco, who's like a thousand feet away. He breaks into a grin and my eyes turn wide. I look at Remus and start to close the door, run away, and forget about the whole wedding plan, when Remus squeezes my arm.

"It's okay," he whispers. "Pre-wedding jitters. It will be fine."

Okay. Remember me? Cool, calm, and collected? Yeah. That's me. Uh-huh. Yep.

We walk down the aisle, me taking short, shallow breaths and Remus walking along fine. ... Until he lets go of my arm. "No! Where are you going?" I whisper.

"...Into my aisle. You're the one getting married, not me..."

Oh. Right. Yeah. I look up at Draco, who grins again. And... I'm still not moving. Draco laughs and walks down to me, grabs my hand, and gently helps me up the small stairs to the altar. This whole marriage thing? A heart attack waiting to happen.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

I have no idea what the priest dude is saying. He's sorta talking in riddles, and I really don't understand a word of it. Yeah, those five practice-weddings? All flew out of my head. The woman teaching me how to dance? The only thing I can remember. But I highly doubt knowing the steps to the cha-cha is going to help me recite my vows. ...If we're even up to that yet. C'mon, can't we fast-foward to the 'here's your ring, you may now kiss the bride'?

I look at Draco, and he looks... nervous. I didn't really know he knew how to be nervous. Funny, I haven't seen him like this since we were about to do some major Basilisk-whoop-ass. Aww, I make him as nervous as if he were going to marry a Basilisk! ... Hmm... why doesn't that sound like a good thing?

Okay. I'm good. If I just breathe, I'm fine. Okay... breathe. Heeee...hoooo. Heeee...hooo. Heeee... okay, enough with that, it's distracting the audience. Speaking of the audience... I begin to look into the crowd and see whos there. The whole Chudley Cannons team is there to support "Ron's little sister," Dumbledore is there, members of the Order, ...Snape? Ew? ...and his GIRLFRIEND? Double ew, Oliver Wood and his family in support of my family, Penelope Clearwater, Neville, Colin, some Slytherins I don't know (who look pretty pissed that Draco's marrying me)...and ...

Okay. Why is everyone looking at me expectantly. ...? OH! OOOHHHH! "Oh, my turn! I do!"

Everyone laughs (at me...cough...), and the priest smiles. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the - "

Before he even finishes, Draco's lips are on mine, engulfing me in a huge hug. Everyone begins clapping but we continue kissing, and I just can't wait till we're together every day. Though, in a sense, we've already had a taste of the married life: living together, fighting, making up...

"I love you," I whisper, giggling.

"I love you too," he smiles. Oh, how I love to hear that.

**O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O**

"And then what happened?" Liz, Remus' younger daughter (from another marriage that occured years ago... her mother died) prods.

"Lizzy, I really don't think -" Remus interrupts.

"Then the Basilisk attacked, and just as I was about to black out, I took my knife and BANG! Killed it dead."

"Draco!" I somewhat screech, slapping him lightly. "You're such a liar! Do you want to hear the _real_ story, Lizzy?"

"Yes!"

"Well... it felt like someone was talking to me. Someone was, like, coaching me through the whole thing. They told me to put a spell on Voldemort so he couldn't see, then reminded me of Fawkes. Using that thought, I conjured birds to attack the Basilisk and have it keep its mind off Draco. Then, I split the Basilisk, accio'd the diary, and punctured it with the fang from Draco's arm. Then...someone helped Draco live. I don't know who."

"And then what?" she whispers, eyes getting glassy. I look around at the silent room; everyone is listening intently.

"Um... and then, he woke up, and we um... hugged," (and did a lot more then hugging...) "and um... then we sort of just...dated for a while, like 3 months, until he asked me to marry him."

"That's so sweet!" Liz, and a bunch of other guests, screech. I blush and the music starts again, people getting up to dance. I see Liz get up to dance with Oliver Wood's younger son, Liam, and I also see Remus and Tonks, Hermione and Oliver, and Snape and his mystery date get up to dance. I turn to look at Draco, who's pouting.

"What?" I question. You're not supposed to be unhappy on your wedding day.

"Now why'd you have to ruin the fun?" He quickly breaks out into a grin, however, causing me to feel at ease. I stare into my chicken when all of a sudden I feel his breath tickling my ear.

"Isn't the bride and groom supposed to have a dance?" he murmurs. I feel a chill run up and down my spine, and I nod weakly. "Well, let's go then." I nod again, putting my hand in his and letting him lead me on the dance floor. The people who were once dancing now sit down, and the music starts up. Since we don't really have a favorite song, we told the DJ any romantic song would do... but for some reason, I feel as if Draco has been searching for a perfect song for a while. Maybe it's just a guess... but I know that Draco was listening to Bob Dylan a few days ago...

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

I look up into Draco's eyes and smile... just smile. Because I haven't felt this much at home in a while... not since I've been with Draco. In his arms, I just feel loved. As if there are no questions asked, no regrets, no worries... just pure love.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there's no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love._

_Oh, I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I knew right from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind we'd be wrong_

By now, Draco is singing in my ear, so lightly I could hardly hear him but only feel his breath on my ear. But either way, I know he's picked out the song with me in mind, and it just makes me feel so...happy. Even though I'm really happy... I still miss my family. I can't completely forget. My mother would love this: she would be sitting there, with my family, crying her eyes out. And dad... he'd be super proud, but still on the defensive, with his hands gripped on his wand the whole time, as if Draco would hurt me or something. And my brothers: forget about it! They would have 'objected' the wedding, and we wouldn't even be dancing right now. They'd probably be dancing with us if we even got this far. With these thoughts, I laugh, small tears falling down my cheek. He takes his thumbs and massages my cheek, wiping away the tears without any questions. He knows I miss my family... he misses his, too. That's why we're so great together... we don't ask why we're depressed. We know. The only thing we can do is love the other.

_I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love_

_Oh, when the storms raging on the open sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_The winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_No there's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

The song ends and we break away, each sort of crying (though Draco would never admit it). Everyone claps and I blush, then we sit down. The rest of the night seems to go by in a blur: the only thing in focus is Draco. As we're getting ready to leave, saying goodbye to everyone, I look in the crowd and can make out the smiling, freckled faces of 8 redheads in the crowd. When I try to focus on them, however, they're gone. Draco looks at me, seeing my shock, but I shake my head and smile.

_We're always with you_, I can hear them say.

_I know_, I think back.

Draco and I walk outside and get ready to take the portkey, but before that he whispers. "I hope you're ready for a fun-filled night." My eyes widen, and I just hope my family isn't _always_ with me.

"Draco!" I whisper, grabbing his hand and slapping him with the free one.

"What? Just preparing you!"

"Yeah, and after that we're going shopping at Saks, going to the mueseum, going to see Phantom of the Opera at broadway..." When I see his shocked face, I smile. "What? Just preparing you!"

With a cheeky grin, he grips the portkey and we zoom off to Times Square.

**FINITE!**

Author's Note: AHH! I'm like, crying. Pathetic I know but I'm just so happy with the way it ended! THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR MAKING ME WRITE AN EPILOUGE!

Official thank-you's to the following singers for letting me ... base chapters around their songs X

Tori Amos, The Beatles, Billy Joel, Natalie Imbruglia, Seether feat. Amy Lee, Phantom of the Opera, Hilary Duff, AFI, and Snow Patrol.

And thank you to all my reviewers for giving me **111 **(so far) reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!

AND BE SURE TO LOOK FOR MY NEW FANFICTION! It's (of course) going to be a Draco/Ginny, but I'm not sure what kind yet. Most likely one of the same nature... Post-Hogwart's... IDK. But keep an eye out for it! D

Some things that I sorta changed in the fanfiction and deleted and screwed around with: (just sentences & stuff)

"What are you doing to me?" he murmurs in my ear while stroking my cheek. I suppose he thinks I'm asleep. I have no reply so I play the sleeping act up a bit. "Mm..." (would have gone in chapter... 7 I think?)

We turn the corner, walking back into my room, and I hear muffled voices.

"They said the son and the littlest Weasley is with him, Master."

Oh, shit.

"You mean the _only _Weasley," another voice replies, chuckling coldly. Damn you!

"Shut up! Stay on the point. We've already killed that damned 'house elf,' Mira. She wasn't a fucking House Elf, I'm telling you. That was a girl from the Order. I would know, I killed her family last week."

Holy. Crap. Mira!

I look to ... (never finished it)

This actually IS in chapter called "Run"... But I just thought you should know I actually thought of it and then copied and pasted. Lmao.

As I stare there, I can almost see the faded faces of eight, orange-haired, freckled Weasleys.

- This actually was in my head since like... the fifth chapter. I've really wanted it to end with her family being there, and I think I did that. But that was supposed to be the exact last sentence... but it just doesn't fit. So I think it's good that i tweaked it.

_You found me_

_When no one was around_

_You saved me_

_When the world was crumbling down_

_You helped me up_

_You made me see_

_The truth of what _

_I could be_

- poem I wrote for Broken. Lol. I never finished it X

AND... READY FOR WHAT IT WAS GOING TO BE CALLED INSTEAD OF BROKEN?

"Black Balloon."

THE ORIGINAL SUMMARY IDEA:

"From this moment on, my life is over," I think to myself, bringing the blanket over my bare shoulders.

And that's it! THIS IS REALLY THE END:( SOOO SAD. Love ya'll! BE SURE TO COMMENT!


End file.
